Shattered star
by Louisien
Summary: After Nightmare's war. Just as Kirby's life was finally peaceful, a war inside in himself rages. Fumu is angry of him, Knuckle Joe and Sirica returned but not without a reason, a certain ninja hold on his promise, and his mentor wasn't as he thought he was to be. His warp star returned, and he has a feeling that he'll need it again. Anime-centered, rating may change. My cover art.
1. The beginning

Hey,

English is not my mother language. But I am willing to learn it with great pleasure, so I think I'll need a beta reader or someone who would like to stick with me..for new chapters. Writing is still a bit new for me, but I've done it before. Not for Kirby fics though.

Some things you may need to know before you read: I've only seen the Japanese version. But I prefer the name Fumu more than Tiff, and Bun over Tuff. And I'll be using the names: Dreamland and Cappy town, **Nightmare Enterprises** (**Holy Nightmare Co.),** Sirica instead of Silica.

_**The story will be mostly Anime-centered!**_

**Enjoy, and please leave a review behind. It'll motivate me greatly. Oh, please point out the mistakes, if I am missing something, this also include the OOCness of the characters or small details. Thanks a bunch!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

''Here, have some tea.'' Fumu offered to her old friend she hadn't seen for two years. In this peaceful evening in Dreamland, she had some unexpected but not unwelcome visit.

''Thank you, Fumu.'' Knuckle Joe smiled warmly. He however didn't visit alone, the daughter of the strongest woman warrior Sirica was also with him in the room.

They came back from their long journey of helping people who needed a hand with recovering from the Nightmare war. Both as partners they've helped a lot of people who have been through heavy things from the war long after Nightmare defeat.

''Your… room is actually very nice.'' Sirica commented. Fumu's room hasn't been changed much those years. It isn't a very small room but neither truly big, however the most space is taken from her books. The bookcases completely filled, mostly with the books of her favorite subject marine biology and her big love of archeology.

Sirica's compliment was a little ironic, Fumu had to stifle her laugh. Three years ago, when she first appeared - the white haired girl almost destroyed the whole castle, and now the female warrior almost didn't dare to touch some things like a shy girl. Sirica's fingers lingered on Fumu's bedside, and saw a photo frame and took a look on it.

''You know,'' Fumu said looking at the warrior pair. ''You've both.. very grown.. and I must say I am very surprised of your .. sudden visit… Not unhappy of course!" she quickly gave her biggest smile.

It is true what the Cappy girl said. Knuckle joe is grown a bit taller and Sirica has now short hair, but has still her headband and her bangs still loose on her forehead.

''Heh., we came to bring some news.'' Knuckle joe slurped on his drink. ''Despise we had to work all the time on all those planets , we've heard a lot of interesting news.''

Fumu raised her eyebrows. ''Pray tell, what?''

''Well, after Nightmare defeat..'' Joe quickly glanced at Sirica ''Not all demon beasts are gone. They are still remaining in some of planets.'' Fumu wasn't surprised. Lololo and Lalala were still here. And she has learned years back – adventures with Kirby, that not all demon beasts were evil. And Lololo and Lalala were just like sister and brother to her.

''Is that truly the reason you suddenly came to visit us? Oh, I don't mean to come as rude but.. It is not bad news is it?'' Fumu stammered, silently cursing herself being too straightforward. Joe chuckled at her modesty but still continued ''Listen, we've discovered something.. something that would be a great help for the recovering planets.'' The young warrior put his tea on the table and grabbed his traveling bag.

Joe was searching something in his bag, and he quickly found it and lay it on the table. A big digital map appeared. ''This is a digital navigator. Sirica and I have travelled and landed lot of those planets. You see all those blue cirkles?''

Fumu was half listening and amazed. The digital map was gigantic! No, the universe is so incredible big. Of course she was in space before, but with one straight goal to the nightmare's base. This is just a great insight how a small part of university actually looks like. With a great interest, she nodded the Knuckle Joe to encourage him to tell him more.

''All those blue cirlces are the planets we've been paying a visit.'' Joe clicked on one of those blue circle, causing the screen zooming in so they could see the specific planet. ''This is Greenstar, the place that I grew up in. Also one of the first planets that was surpressed by Nightmare reign.''

''You grew up in here..?'' Fumu blinked with the information. Knuckle Joe nodded ''Not because I was feeling nogalistic, mind you.'' Joe explained while he was busy pressing some buttons on his maps and an moving image appeared. ''Look at this.''

At the image there was a gigantic blue crystal, with a dark glow around it. It looked very beautiful but frightening at the same time. Fumu couldn't stand looking at it.

''Pretty thing, but not pretty to see eh?'' Knuckle Joe growled. ''When people tend to see this crystal, they become afraid and leave its alone. It's magic aura alone is making people frightened.'' Then he slammed his fist on the table, making Fumu flinch. ''We believe that this is one of Nightmare's work.''

''Knuckle Joe,'' Fumu said with a heavy sigh. ''Nightmare's gone. Kirby defeated it. There is no more war.''

''I know!'' Knuckle Joe, yelling at no one in particular ''It's just that… even he's dead.. he's still tainting some planets and some people are still heavily .. traumatized from the war.'' Fumu could see the pain in his eyes and she sympathise him and the victims of the war. The thought was really depressing. ''It's just eating me, that one dead monster still cause a lot of destruction in this university.'' he said with a slight of mourn in his voice.

''In some planets? Are you saying that there is more than one?''

Knuckle Joe nodded.

''But about the strange crystal.. it's just a theory.'' another voice quirked. Sirica smiled, she was still holding the photograph. ''How's the Kirby and rest doing anyway? The castle is actually .. very quiet! I haven't seen anybody but you and your family?'' Her eyes were fixated again on the photo. ''Kirby's grown too, so did your brother..The knights haven't changed at all.. same goes for the o so great king and his snail..'' Sirica said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

Fumu giggled. ''You know guys, I'm really happy to see you two again. But Kirby developed a new habit.'' She sighed. The fighters raised their eyebrow. ''The annoying habit of disappearing all the time. I don't know what he is doing half the time.'' She walked to the window ''But you two are more than welcome to stay!''

''Thank you Fumu,'' Sirica said, with a small grateful bow ''We greatly appreciate it.''

''That's were friends are for, right?'' Fumu smiled.

''And while we are staying here,'' Knuckle joe rubbed his nose ''it gives us enough time to find them!'' And the trio laughed. Fumu was glad that the friend are more carefree and enjoying the peace of Dreamland. It was a nice surprise to see them again. They all left Fumu's room and began to seek their friends in the castle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

But some of their friends were not in the castle, but close to the beach.

''Left!'' Clang. ''Right!'' Clang. ''Right!'' Again clang. The elder navy blue warrior suddenly jumped a great distance away from the little pink warrior and cried

''Now, Sword Beam!''

His legendary sword risen high in the air, glowing with powerful golden aura and the familiar cackling sound electric power was formed.

Blade and Sword were freaking out at the sight ''Sir, you don't have to go so far! It's not like you want to kill him right?!'' they both cried, watching as the battle from a safe instance and the battle is unfolding that neither of them were very happy about.

Kirby stood here with his sword, unaffected by the knaves' words. Facing his blue mentor with a determined look.

''Kirby, oh c'mon. SAY something. We are defending you, y'know.'' Blade said frantically but his pleading fell on deaf ears. Knowing his leader could be a little too enthusiastic when it comes to training - Kirby was still a child, and the soldiers were worried of the results. As the powerful attack shook the ground, the Sword Beam was reaching dangerous close at the small star warrior.

''Shield Beam!'' Kirby cried. In an instant small silver shield was forming from his sword, the rectangle form fully protected Kirby from the distance. With a little effort, Kirby made sure there was two shields to protect himself from the Galaxia beam.

But the Golden Sword Beam effortlessly slashed through the silver shields. Kirby widened his eyes, the shields weren't strong enough, he underestimated Galaxia beam! Acting on his instincts, he closed his eyes and formed his own sword beam to deflect the attack. Kirby felt the powerful wave and pushed him back, send him flying in the air and landed not-so gratefully in the sand.

''Stand up.'' he heard the low voice of Meta knight. Kirby's muscles was aching all over, with a great effort he could finally sit with help of the knight but his eyes was avoiding the trio knights in shame.

But as he look up, there was no disappointing glint in their eyes. In fact they all looked very proud, especially Meta knight. ''Kirby, I saw a remarkable tactic from you.''

''Even your best protecting attack was not working,'' Blade said,

''you were still using your Sword beam as a defence. Nice quick thinking here, leaving yourself unscathed!'' Sword finished the sentence. ''Shield beam isn't easy to master, I think it'll take at least some years before you perfectly master it.'' Kirby blinked, did it really have to take that long?

''I knew only few people who mastered it fully.''

the trio looked back at Meta knight, who was standing staring to the dawn sun. ''You're still very young Kirby, and yet you can already do the spell.'' Meta knight looked at his apprentice, and pat proudly Kirby's on his head, the child pink warrior eagerly smiled back. ''And your sword beam reflect was..''

''Really awesome!'' cried Blade.

''I believe,'' Meta knight interrupted the trio's talk, and said slowly: ''That it is time, to return to the castle.''

They all agreed, while they were traveling back. As they reached on the hill, they had a full view of the castle. Meta knight felt proud of his knaves and Kirby, that they survived the war and everything was still standing. Before Nightmare's defeat, he had always the feeling that he would never see the end. Now he stood here, with everyone on Dreamland still alive and kicking.

His soldiers were still loyal to him, he even told them a suggestion to go on a journey – because they were both very young and deserved to see more than to be stuck on a peaceful but a little uneventful planet with a child star warrior. Besides, now Nightmare was gone – Kirby was able to protect himself perfectly if there was trouble, and he himself was here too.

But to his surprise - his knaves refused, and told him that they would be staying with him until the very end.

Blade noticed something on the roof of DeDeDe castle, and he looked to his leader.

''Sir, isn't that a ..?''

Meta knight was a little deep in his thoughts, as blade repeated his name again – he quickly regained himself and looked at the castle. It was indeed parked with two ships, very small but effective for spying or exploring planets.

The knight's eyes were briefly green, but quickly his eyes regained its normal amber colour. ''Don't worry, it's a friendly ship.'' he assured his knaves.

As Kirby heard that, he happily ran to the castle; and his muscles is already healed thanks to the quick unique Star warrior heal regeneration. Sword and Blade following the little star warrior, both curious who the visitors were.

However, Meta knight didn't follow the trio, leaving him behind on the hill.

_Knuckle Joe, and Sircia.. _Meta knight eyes turned into dark green, his eyes locked on their ships._ What are they doing here?_

He wrapped himself with his dark blue cape and the mysterious knight walked in the opposite way, away from the trio.

-.-.-.-

Kirby wasn't curious about the visitors. Though he could _sense_ some familiarity from his sixth developed Star warrior sense, but he couldn't exactly place who they exactly are. Guess he didn't only need training in fighting but also in his sixth sense. Perhaps his mentor could also train his new ability?

However, what Kirby is really curious about, is the food whereabouts. Especially the cake, big strawberry cakes.

He was in the gigantic kitchen of Dedede's castle, and sniffed some delicious smell and ran eye-closed to that direction. At seeing waddle dees, Kirby quickly hid himself under a small kitchen table. But the waddle dees didn't seem to notice him, so Kirby tried to follow his nose without getting caught. He climbed on the sideboard, and he could finally his delicious cake!

Even he had matured thoroughly in those two peaceful years, his appetite hasn't changed a bit. There was a small problem though, his inhale ability isn't so powerful anymore.

Perhaps it was because he didn't fight so much anymore – so his abilities weakened. Or perhaps he was losing the ability because he was getting older. Either way, he still eat a lot – despise Fumu told him so many times that he really shouldn't eat watermelons from the farms anymore.

''I believe that you wanted to take the cake.'' Kirby jumped at the unexpected voice.

_Crap!_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Fumu, Knuckle Joe and Sirica are travelling in the Dedede's hal.

''So the king is still the same? Has anything changed at all? '' the female warrior asked the young Cappy girl. Fumu threw her a ''Are you kidding me''-look and walked further.

''Don't tell me, '' Knuckle Joe said with a skeptical voice ''The king is still trying to seek Demon beasts after all? ''

''Well,'' Fumu sighed, ''It's not like he'll ever befriend with Kirby. If that ever happens – I think Popstar would be instantly destroyed by a comet the moment that Kirby and Dedede's befriend each other. ''

The warriors were silent for some seconds.

''Did you just make a joke? ''

If looks could kill. They would be dead on Fumu's feets. Knuckle Joe only cheekily smiled back, while Sirica's face was deadly serious. Great pair indeed.

''Yes I did make a joke. Dedede's still trying to repair the machine. With no luck of course. In the first months we were very wary of him but that was lessened as the years passed. But I heard rumors that he was willing to go to other planets to find them, but luckily Meta knight doesn't comply to make him a ship, or make a new halberd.''

Some way to kill a joke. Luckily she was not possessed, so she was still Fumu they knew.

''Shht, I hear something.'' Sirica suddenly said. Everyone instantly changed their attitude. ''From the kitchen room.. ''

They understood that Kirby has the be here so they ran to the kitchen.

''Well, Kirby hasn't changed that much, after all.''

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meta knight looked at his apprentice with amusement. The knight held the plate with cake on it on his paw. Kirby was looking at him with uncertainty and he was embarrassed that his own mentor he looked up to, caught him.

''Poy.. How are you always unnot.. unnoticed?'' he replied.

Meta knight didn't answer him directly, and glanced at the cake. ''How? I think the question is why.'' And then he glanced back to confused Kirby and put the plate in the pink warrior's paws.

''Mind sharing the food with the others? '' he said with a hint of amusement in his voice, and in an instant the knight was gone, Kirby tried to run off the table to follow him but he already lost him.

What the heck? What was he trying to say? He isn't scolding him or anything?

And so Fumu, Knuckle Joe and Sirica barged in the kitchen. And Fumu wasn't really happy to see him with the cake in his hand – so Kirby was caught red-handed. After all she tried hard to control his appetite.

Kirby realized that he was being tricked. Well not exactly, he DID intend to take the cake but undetected and quick, and his mentor was occupying with him so he would be caught. And Fumu would one scolding him.

Of course. His mood soured.

''Kirby! '' Fumu cried with a disappoint voice, ''How many times-''

''Hey Kirby, how are you doin'? '' Knuckle Joe interrupted the girl ''Long time no see. '' he rubbed his nose.

But seeing his old friends instantly uplifted Kirby's mood. As they leaved from the kitchen to talk by, the child warrior could vaguely hear a low chuckle behind him.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_On the roof of DDD castle._

''Sword,'' Blade said with uncertainity in his voice. ''Are you sure you want to do this? ''

Sword was pushing some buttons in the ships. ''They have found the crystal. This is bad, so yes I want to do this Blade. ''

Blade said nothing, and Sword argumented

''Sirica and Knuckle Joe shouldn't be searching in this, Blade. They are only bringing themselves in danger. Besides, they aren't paying this visit because they wanted to see us – as old friends. ''

''Those are.. Lord's words.'' Blade said carefully. ''I asked for yours.. ''

Sword stopped with working, and focused her gaze on her insecure friend

''What is troubling you? ''

''Just.. a feeling.. that something is off. I do not say this to disrespect our lord, that is the last thing I want to do..'' Blade slowly looked at her surroundings. Sword sincerely nodded to continue.

''But.. I can't help but feel something is terribly off.. Why would we be destroying the ship, if he doesn't want them to be here? It doesn't make any sense, does it? '' Blade said confused - waving desperately with his hands, almost lost his grip on his tool.

After a long silence, Sword just continued with her work. ''We should follow his orders, nothing more. It is not like the first time that our lord is doing... something off, in the end everything become clear. ''

She did made a strong point.

''I hope you are right, Sword… I really do.'' Blade whispered unconvinced, and then he looked up.

The stars weren't shining brightly as they should be. As it is trying to warn them that the end was just beginning.

-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. Soaking wet!

**Hello. c: Thank you for your kind reviews.**

**My Imagination12: I added a dee for you in the story. Dee rules! Banana dee should take Dedede's throne. Eh.. I mean bandana dee. :P**

**A serious note: Star warriors are Kirby, Sir Arthur, Sir Falspar etc. race. Assume that the star warriors are knighted as they enter GSA because they are naturally born fighters and thus a great assets for GSA. But for the 'sir' title you have to accomplish something. All the others in GSA are just ''GSA soldiers''. So if I'm talking about Star warriors, I am only implying the Kirby's race. Calling them puffball is just... rather .. kinda awkward to me, I don't mean to offend anyone!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

''Your Majesty,''

A small orange creature walked into the throne room and kneeled before the overweight penguin ''I come to bring news,''

''Well, you better hurry up zoi. I don't have all the time in the world.'' Dedede angrily replied, not caring that his waddle dee servant flinched.

''He meant to waste his time of fruitless searching to something that doesn't exist anymore.'' Escargon interfered with a sarcastic voice.

The penguin's bored expression quickly changed into angry one, slamming his fist on his chair, ''What did you say, Escargon?!''

''N-nothing, your majesty!' the snail hurriedly went back to his work on building a machine. The king's mood is worsening every day; Escargon is tired of getting put of this every day. But he know that his friend is just bored, and him and bored isn't a good combination. So he decided to make something that could help in their search, and so he came with an idea to build a machine that could detect demon beasts.

''Your Grace, I could assist in your help!'' Waddle Dee hold his spear upright, happy that he is the one to bring the news. The king's bad mood didn't go unnoticed by everyone – so perhaps this message will change.

''Help?'' Dedede's face changed into something that he didn't wear for months: his eyes are glowing with interest, and his mouth was almost grinning.

''Yes, we've found a ship on the roof!'' the Waddle Dee happily replied. Escargon's eyes widened, what now? He was busy with a machine! Why does he have to put with this? Frankly the snail isn't very enthralled to steal a ship, which is the king probably planning.

''Excellent!'' The king instantly stood up, and took the snail by his neck. ''You are coming with me, zoi!''

''Y-your m-majesty, I-I c-can't breathe!'' Escargon struggled in his grasp, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. ''A-and who the heck visited us?! P-perhaps it's from an enemy! A-and if we h-have the ship, d-don't we need to pack some st-''

Escargon's voice was too far away to be heard. Waddle Dee watched them as they left. He was disappointed, with such news he excepted a promotion. Oh well, he had still a lot of things to do.

Like, searching for a missing strawberry cake...

-.-.-.-.-

**Fumu's room.**

''This is delicious!'' Knuckle Joe glowered and he talked with his mouth full. ''What is this thing called?''

Knuckle Joe, Sirica, Fumu and Kirby sat on their chairs. Kirby had the biggest slice, while the rest was fairly divided. But Fumu wasn't eating any, complaining that people worked hard on this and they really shouldn't eat this stolen cake.

''Strawberry cake,'' Sirica answered, ''It is really good.'' She chirped. Then she looked at Kirby. His plate was already empty. ''So Kirby, every time you visit – doing the dishes is unnecessary.'' the girl deadpanned, Kirby only gniffled with an innocent look.

''On a serious note, we want to share something with you Kirby.'' Knuckle Joe said, his face utterly serious. He took his digital map, and the map appeared with a big screen. Kirby poyo'd in awe.

''Shiny! So.. so .. many stars!'' the pink warrior cried happily.

''This is a digital map, Kirby. Here you see everything of the universe, and the places we've visited.'' The fighter explained with a smile, but then Knuckle Joe expression quickly grown serious and looked to the Cappy girl ''Fumu, I warn you now– I'll show Kirby the crystal. You can look at the other side if you want to.''

The girl nodded, and did so. A big image of a gigantic blue crystal appeared.

Kirby looked at it with awe. However he felt a bit strange, this crystal wasn't exactly normal but it was big and shiny!

Knuckle Joe was a bit surprised that the Kirby was totally unaffected of the known effect. The frightening thing of this crystal is, that he only shows an image– people tend to feel terrible uneasy. He himself experienced a crystal from close range, and it was something he never wants to experience again. Even the hardest warriors of steel are effected by the crystal uncomfortable atmosphere.

''Poyo, vaca?''

Knuckle Joe looked confused at him, not sure what he's trying to say. So Fumu inquired helpfully ''He meant, or you were on a vacation. Well, it seems that the crystal doesn't effect him at all if he think that this is a tourist attraction.'' She grimaced at the thought of it.

Not only Knuckle Joe, but also Sirica is genuinely surprised. ''That's strange,'' the boy murmered, ''Perhaps it's because he's a star warrior..?'' Sirica whispered.

Kirby was eating their strawberry cakes, and the warriors were deep in their thoughts. Knuckle Joe was the first out of it.

''But Kirby,'' Knuckle Joe gaze went back to the pink warrior. Kirby was still eating, not paying a lot of attention. ''If it doesn't affect Star warriors, Kirby could help us with destroying it!''

Fumu frowned, why was Knuckle Joe so keen on destroying it? ''Why don't you leave it alone? I mean, sure - people on the Greenstar feels uneasy, okay, why don't stay away from it? From what I've seen from your map – it was far away from habitants. Far from the problem source.''

This time Sirica interefered ''You don't understand, the crystal-'' but she stopped herself before she finished her sentence, Sirica glanced nervously at Knuckle Joe. Fumu was confused by her sudden mood change, Knuckle Joe's expression matched with Sirica.

They were hiding something, but Fumu was not known of being a girl with patience.

''What exactly aren't you telling us?'' she said with her eyes narrowed, she tapped her foot with her arms crossed. Knuckle Joe opened his mouth before they heard an explosion from the roof.

''Oh no, our ship!'' Knuckle Joe shouted, completely startled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Roof of Dedede's castle.**

''What is going on here?!'' Sirica shrieked enraged, she saw the pair she horribly disliked. Her face totally red ''WHAT are you _goddamnit t_ouching our shi-'

''Sirica!'' Fumu scowled, as she ran after the warriors ''Language!''

''I don't freaking care, now look what happened with our ship!'' The girl was totally, no UTTERLY enraged. Knuckle Joe stood here with his mouth gape awake at the scene.

The ship was completely destroyed, Dedede and Escargoon were unluckily involved in the explosion and both have bruises on their bodies and are completely under smoke, coughing loudly.

''Y-you!'' Escargoon sputtered as she saw the fiery girl coming to them ''Y-you are that crazed alien girl from years ago!'' he coughed.

''Oh yes, calling me names definitely gives you a reason to destroy MY ship!'' Sirica roared, seeing red.

''W-we d-didn't destr-roy the ship!" Escargon was truly terrified, as he looks frantically for some defending to prove his innocence but his king was half-concious. ''We only… w-went to see a-and..'' but he knew that the enraged girl won't listen.

''Your ship sucks!" Dedede interfered ''It exploded before we could enter!''

Oh. Dedede, that was not a good comeback. Especially not to a girl who is gone mad.

''Y-your majesty, we better run!'' The snail trembled utterly in fear.

Dedede had a good look on Sirica and decided that his servant's suggestion wasn't a bad idea. They both ran for their life, not caring or they should shouting for help or guards.

Fumu frowned as she inspected the ship, this is a problem. How are they supposed to go travelling again if the ship is destroyed? Knuckle Joe walked to his totally-wracked-up ship and inspected the broken parts.

While Kirby chirpled happily, obvious to the current mood.

''Joe and Sirica, Stay Popstar!''

Fumu sighed, and shushed Kirby

''Not now Kirby, it's not the time for that.''

Knuckle Joe was frustrated, and he kicked a part – that looked like a broken wheel – away.

''It's no use. We can't repair it like this. We have to make a new one from the scratch.''

Fumu had an idea ''Perhaps Sword and Blade can assist you,'' she grinned of her idea ''They definitely will! I mean they build the Halberd with Sir Meta knight! So a transfer ship shouldn't be a biggie for them.''

Knuckle Joe didn't share her enthusiasm.

''Who did do this?'' the fighter murmured. This wasn't just a sabotage, the ship was filled with explosions, the powder was still seen on the ground. Fumu couldn't help but ask the question herself too, but she assumed it was just a stupid prank of Dedede.

Cappy girl's eyes went to the little star warrior. ''Kirby, could you seek Sword and Blade for us? They can probably help us.''

Kirby nodded firmly and ran away, seeking for Sword and Blade.

-.-.-.-.-

''So.. can you help us?'' Sword and Blade were in their training room of the Castle. It was in a basement. Fumu rarely went here, but she found it always interesting to see it. It was a huge place, so all the waddle dees could fit too and train here at the same time. But she heard rumours that the three knights also trained somewhere else, likely with Kirby too.

The knights seems uncertain with answer her question. ''We love to would lend a hand..''

''But?'' Knuckle Joe shifted his head.

''But we have a new mission..'' Sword replied. ''We must absolutely complete it.''

''So excuse us.'' The knights left the training room. ''It is time for our night patrol now. You three should .. go to sleep or something. There is a spare room you can use.''

Before they could close the door, Fumu held her grip tight on the door ''W-wait! What about Sir Meta knight..?! H-he could help us right?'' she almost desperately begged. ''You can't let them stuck here forever!'' But the knights didn't answer and walked away, disappearing in the dark corridor.

''Well sis,'' Bun smiled, he suddenly opened the door causing his sister fall on the ground of surprise. Her brother just came walking it from the other side of the corridor.

''Bun! What are you doing here?!''

Her brother hasn't changed that much in those years, except his bangs is gone now. You could see his eyes which is very similar to Fumu's but he has rather unique orange eye colour.

''I've heard everything. It's not like Dreamland is a bad place to stay, isn't it?'' he grinned.

''You don't understand! They can't stay here,'' The Cappy girl exaggerated her sentence.

''Eh, why not? You are always bragging how amazing Dreamland is.''

''It is alright Fumu.'' Knuckle Joe said with a shrug. ''It is not a problem to stay here for a while.''

Bun looked at the pair, he hasn't seen them for years. He noticed they both grown up but not changed that much. ''Wow you've changed your hair.'' He commented to the warrior girl.

Sirica scoffed, still very angry of her destroyed ships, threw her hairs behind her back with a scowl and ignored the boy. Bun wondered or he said something wrong.

Girls.

''I'll show you the rooms,'' Fumu changed the subjects. ''I think it's a good idea to have some rest..'' The warriors agreed. ''Yes, I think we'll think of something tomorrow.'' Knuckle Joe murmered.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Close to kirby house, on the green hill.**

''Don't forget Kirby,'' Sword said as they bring Kirby back to home, they found Kirby at the castle while they wanted to begin with their patrol. ''Tomorrow evening, at the beach like always.''

Kirby nodded. ''I remembah.'' He brabbled, ''Swor and Blaid can help Joe and Sirica?"

Sword was not sure or he was talking about remembering the usual training every day, or that the little warrior just remembered to ask them the question about the pair warriors.

''No Kirby, We won't help them. I mean, we can't.'' Blade told the pink warrior.

''It is for their own good, Kirby.'' Sword patted the confused Kirby. ''Why you don't have some rest now? It is already very late, you need to be fit for tomorrow training!''

Kirby nodded eagerly, he looked forward to that day. He climbed on the tree and sleep in his nest.

''Wasn't Tokkori supposed to sleep in a tree?'' Blade asked as he looked to Kirby.

The question remained unanswered and the knights went back to the castle, on their fullest guard. They must be not caught, especially not from the children.

-.-.-.-

**Castle.**

Fumu couldn't sleep with her mind full of questions. The warriors were hiding something from them. It is related with the crystal. But why would they come here to tell Fumu about the crystal? It is not like she can lend a hand in that kind of area. She felt worn, perhaps she should try to sleep somehow.

But then it hitted her.

_''__You don't understand! They cant stay here,'' Fumu cried desperately to her brother._

_''__Eh, why not? Her brother raised his eyebrows._

_''__It is alright Fumu.'' Knuckle Joe said. ''It is not a problem to stay here for a while.''_

Of course. She should've seen it sooner. They weren't there for a chatty visit! They came here with reason. She would find answers, but that could wait for tommorow.

-.-.-.

**Kirby's house**

Fumu wasn't the only one awake on night. Kirby couldn't sleep too. He was plagued by nightmares. Most of them Kirby can't understand. Some mean words and sometimes it was just screaming as someone was dying.

But sometimes it was smooth unfamilair voices, trying to reach him. But Kirby felt horribly uncomfortable, and visibly shuddered.

He woke up in sweat, gasping and utterly tired. He rubbed his eyes, and walked away from his house. Fresh air will probably help.

But, even in the dark night – he saw a beautiful butterfly he never seen it before. Kirby liked butterflies. They look like flying flowers, and they made him incredibly happy. The butterfly was navy blue and with white circles imprinted on wings making it looks like stars. Especially with the moon light on it, the hue on the wings looked extraordinary beautiful. Kirby wanted to catch this butterfly! He happily chased the butterfly, but the poor flying creature won't let get caught and flied to the forest.

As they both moved deeper and deeper in the forest, Kirby halted. He looked at his surrounding but he couldn't see a lot in the dark. That is the moment he lost the butterfly sadly, but he also was lost himself.

''P-poyo..?'' Kirby shuddered, it was cold. He should return back, but he didn't know how. Perhaps he can find his foot prints.. otherwise he should.. take a nap in one of those trees? No, not an option. Those trees didn't look too friendly.. ''Everyone..?'' he cried, but there was no respond.

Kirby decided he should walk a bit little deeper, perhaps he can find somewhere to sleep safely on. He saw a large cave, the entrance looks like a wolf's mouth. It didn't look very welcoming. Kirby decided that he won't sleep in that cave, his instinct warned him that was a very bad idea.

As he wanted to listen to his instincts, he heard voices from the cave. Kirby is full on alert, he slowly walked to the cave entrance. Carefully he put his paw on his invisible ears and listened.

''It is good to see you again, friend.'' A gruff voice could be heard. Kirby could vaguely heard some clicks, but he couldn't place what it exactly was. It sounded like almost..

''The voices.. do you also hear them.. in your dreams?'' the voice was barely understandable, even with Kirby's star warriors hearing, it was almost too muffled ''It is almost someone is trying to bring us a message...''

''Yes.. I believe it is not only on star warriors.. perhaps everyone..?'' That gruff voice again, Kirby has a feeling that voice is also familiar. He frowned, trying to remember.

''No that is not possible. Not everyone have such dreams, I've been watching the villagers. They do not have such dreams, or nightmares. Only the ones who know _him_ have such dreams..Perhaps.. it's possible that Kirby have them too..''

''How is that a possibility..?''

''It is very unfortunate that I am not the last survivor of the star warriors. If it was that the case..''

Kirby could hear no more, his senses completely numb. He knew those voices! He ran away fast as he can, completely terrified out of his mind. What does this mean? It was his** mentor voice**! And the other voice was .. **Yamikage.** Impossible! Did his mentor turn his back to them? Is he a traitor? No that is too farfetched, but why he would ally with someone who has parted Nightmare in the past? Why would be more surviving star warriors be unfortunate? Was he still in a nightmare? Kirby's eyes began to water, feeling utterly betrayed and hollow as he ran for his very life.

''Did you hear some footsteps?'' Yamikage's instantly head shot up, taking out his shiny shrunken. ''I'll take out the bastard who were spying on us.'' Meta knight was a very careful person, but knowing Yamikage , if the ninja acted - the consequences wouldn't help anything, it would attract attention and that is what he especially don't want now.

''Leave it to be. We have more important matters to do. It doesn't matter if someone heard us.'' Meta knight said, wrapping his cape tight. His hand on the glowing crystal. ''Besides, everything what'll we planning to do - everyone will know eventually.''

''I am truly happy you changed your mind Meta knight,'' Yamikage crossed his arms ''but ..what are you planning to do now exactly?'' he said with a low gruff but interested voice.

Meta knight's eyes glowed green briefly, his hand not leaving the crystal. This is the very crystal that Knuckle Joe and Sirica are after. They are out to destroying it, but Meta knight won't allow that ever to happen.

''We need to distract them. I ordered Sword and Blade to destroy Sirica and Knuckle Joe's ship.'' Meta knight explained. ''They must not know of this location, it would be very dangerous.'' Yamikage wasn't satisfied with that answer, and asked ''But why did you left them there? Wouldn't it endanger everything?''

''It is better that way.'' Meta knight said with confident voice. ''If they are here, then the other star warriors won't come. They are allied with the group so called 'Demon hunters.' I can handle them easily.''

Yamikage chuckled darkly, ''My, my you do resemble of your father when you are strategising.''

Meta knight didn't say anything. Unbeknownst to Yamikage, his eyes were glowing gray. The crystal that the knight was facing to, is glowing his usual eerie aura, and some couldn't help but look at it beauty.

''I do not want to stay here any longer.'' The ninja said with a trace of annoyance in his voice, some people thinks different than the knight does apparently.

'"Does the crystal bother you, Yamikage?'' Meta knight said amused, facing his ally. Yamikage only growled back in response, and tapped his foot. A known gesture that's someone doesn't want to wait anymore. While he doesn't feel anything different, he could see a slight shudder of the ninja body as he had cold.

'Patience. We'll act very soon. Until now, why not have a friendly spar?'' The ninja laughed at his suggestion.

''You know I don't do friendly, Meta knight. I'll play by my own _rules.'' _He sneered.

* * *

**Mysterious.. mysterious.. what is going on with everyone and their secrets? And what is the meaning behind this crystal? Why would Knuckle Joe and Sirica wants to destroy it, but Meta knight want to protect it? And Yamikage is back?! How will Kirby handle all of this?**

**I've already written the future chapters, but it still need work. **

**Reviews would be very appreciated! I am still open for beta reader.**_ ^_^_

_**Until later, see ya!** _

_**Thank you.**_


	3. Seeds of doubt

**Chapter 3**

**My Imagination12: Glad you liked it xD**

**Greenone15: If I really have to be honest: I don't think they were close friends, or perhaps they were.. but in that case something must have happened between them. And anime left a lot of things still unclear. Like Meta knight's wings at the pilot episode but then he never uses them in the whole anime (and he was also portrayed as a demon beast working under Nightmare). And what about Knuckle Joe's changing skin colour? I will never understand that one… Perhaps you have a theory too. ;)**

**Pyro: Yay ^_^! Same theories! Glad you think that way too!**

**DoUEvenWriteBro: Too bad you're anon coz your name is extremely amusing. But do not worry, I do not plan to go that direction. I understand exactly how you feel about overused ''evil demon meta knight'' stories, I myself cannot stop loving them. _However_ I am planning to write the theories I have of him, but that goes for all the characters in this story. He isn't the only character who will have his moments. I read almost all Kirby fanfictions, so I think I will surprise you with the future chapters. Thank you for your thoughts!**

**Storystosee: Thank you for your kind comment. :)**

**I don't own anything, and write this for pure entertainment.**

**CHAPTER 4 WILL BE POSTED SOON.**

It was raining hard,, which is rather rare occurrence of Dreamland. A certain Cappy girl stared outside, and as excepted she heard a loud thunder.

Fumu's brother has Astraphobia, in other words extreme fear for thunder. Ironically enough as he faced close to Kracko almost three years ago, he told us it was a different story because Kirby was in danger, and it wasn't a natural thunder. But this time, he is smart enough to stay inside and ignore his adventurous side. He was like herself watching the TV with his parents.

Fumu heard knocking on the door, and she opened. Knuckle Joe and Sirica were utterly completely wet. It was real funny sight, Sirica hair's was down, while Knuckle Joe was almost unrecognizable because his hair almost covered his whole face. Fumu almost thought that Sirica brought a completely different friend.

''You guys were outside? In this weather?'' Fumu gestured to let come inside, but she planned to talk with them but in a comfortable manner, not while they were utterly soaked state. ''Wait a second, I'll bring some towels.''

''Yes..'' Knuckle Joe answered as he used the towels to dry his hair. Memu and Parm were here too, watching television of Dedede's channel. Knuckle Joe could hear some of cheesy lines, or one of some idiotic sentences that was just typical one of Dedede's strange idea.

Memu, the mother of the family, greets them and offers the warriors tea. They accepted modestly, and enjoyed the warmth of the drink as their hands were completely frozen and blue from the rain.

Sirica grew quickly irritated of the TV, and went to the room of Fumu to distract herself. Fumu was in her own room too, busy with hanging their wet clothes.

''Sirica,'' Fumu said emotionlessy, not facing Sirica as she was busy with hanging the clothes ''I really need to talk with you.''

''You need help with that?'' The girl saw she had difficulties with hanging the accessories, because she wasn't nearly tall enough to reach it. But Fumu ignored her and put a chair so she could easily hang the wet things up, without answering Sirica question. Sirica noticed this odd behavior, ''what's wrong,'' she raised her eyebrows. ''Is something bothering you?''

''While we are here, offering you guys nice guest service and all.'' Fumu said dryly ''I need to know why you guys are here. I know that you are not here for a friendly visit.''

Sirica bites her tongue. Of course Fumu would figure something like that out sooner or later. ''Well..'' she closed her eyes, unsure if she should tell her.

''Please Sirica, I know it has to be important. While the ship was exploded, I am concerned. Are some bandits, or other bad guys behind you? Perhaps demon beasts?'' The Cappy girl questioned while holding her hands, and wore an extremely worried look. ''Is that possibly why the ship was exploded? You could have died if you were in it!'' her tone a bit higher now.

She continued her rambling: ''And now you guys went outside to repair it, are you crazy? You could have struck by lighting! Look how bad the weather is!"

Sirica only smiled of her concern, it was really adorable she was worried about such thing. She fought a war almost her whole life, and saw possible most terrible things in her life. Sirica was positively sure she is one of rare young people who has experienced war so much in her short life and survived.

''Fumu, it has nothing to do with it.'' Sirica dismissed the girl's worries, and closed her weary eyes, she wanted to assure Fumu that Dreamland was safe, and that a civilian shouldn't worry about such things.

''About the ship, I think Dedede was just.. in his pranking mood.'' She tried to assure her. But sooner of later she had to explain to Fumu, knowing her she is too stubborn to change the topic.

With a frustrated sigh, ''The reason why.. we are here….'' Sirica's eyes travelled down to the floor, trying to find her words. ''Do you remember.. about the crystal?''

Fumu nodded furiously with a frown, ''Yes, that crystal gives me the chills. Something is very unusual about this crystal.'' Fumu gulped. ''Knuckle Joe said it was something from Nightmare… but he's dead.. I saw it with my_ own eyes_. So that theory doesn't make any sense.''

''Well, do you know what the crystal exactly does? Why Knuckle Joe is so firm on that theory?''

Fumu shook her head as no. Sirica sighed heavily.

It's going to be a long story, she closed her eyes again and told her the story about the crystal discovery.

_One year ago_

_GREENSTAR_

_''Sirica, look what I've got from the villagers!'' My friend was waving with some food in his hand. That is good; we were both very hungry and exhausted with all the demon beasts fighting._

_With a huge smile, I took some of the food that Knuckle Joe has received. I knew the villagers were very thankful we were here defending their town, by fighting off some demon beasts. Knowing them there were only very poor people, and yet they were generous to share the food they have so few of._

_It was hard to imagine that Knuckle Joe grew here up._

_''I heard a rumor that some people went to find some food in the forest, and never came back. It's possible that they were captured by some Demon beasts.'' my friend told me, taking me out of my thoughts._

_''Seriously?'' My eyes widened. ''Why haven't they told that us in the first place?'' With that I stood up; I felt refreshed again thanks to the meal. ''We have to find them, and quickly! If we don't hurry they could be killed!'' Knuckle Joe couldn't disagree with that, and they both ran off to the forest._

_The forest was overgrown, and there was no clear path. If we don't watch our step we could fall in the ravine - and the surviving rate isn't big._

_''Sirica, look.'' My friend whispered, and knowing him he discovered something important._

_My eyes widened as I saw a blood trail. I grunted, we are probably too late. ''Lets hurry.'' He nodded, and we followed the trail. Everything became darker and darker, and my vision became unclear. One of my hands has a firm grip on my weapon, like a trained soldier prepared for any attack to come. My ally was carefully looking at his surrounding, but he gestured we could move on quietly._

_I felt something wet on my neck, which was strange. It wasn't raining, but I noticed that the temperate has increased. We were inside in something, and my hand travelled on the ground. Stone. Trusting on my other senses, my hand travelled further to the left and I noticed again: a wall of stone._

_''We are in a cave,'' I whispered, I couldn't see Knuckle Joe very clearly but I see his glowing stone on his headband. _

_''I can smell them,'' Knuckle Joe growled ''The demon beasts. This path is the right one.''_

_My stomach was growing uneasy. I was getting second thoughts. Perhaps it was wise to return with a torch or something. I don't want to do a suidice mission._

_''Joe,'' I whispered, ''Perhaps we should return, better geared.'' I can't read my friend expression because I could only see his back and vaguely his bright blond hair. _

_''Are you crazy? There are probably dying over there! You saw the blood trail right?'' he said a little too loudly. _

_''Shh!'' I said, my hand waving gesturing he should calm down. ''All right, you have a point. But please, be careful. This could be a trap y'know.'' My friend moved on, but more carefully – and I was happy that he took my message._

_We both saw light, this cave has two entrances? We didn't go any deeper so that was very possible. Knuckle Joe walked to the light and we were in a spacious area. But I was wrong about the entrance, the light came from a strange crystal not from outside. We were still deep in the cave, and it my worries didn't eased a bit_

_I never saw such gigantic mineral, I knew a lot of kinds jewels but I don't recognize this one. We craft a lot of gemstones on our weapons or armor, so my knowledge about those stones was very varied._

_A scream could be heard, and I spun around and immediately pulled my weapon out of my scabbard. To my surprise I saw my friend already lying in the ground, clutching his head as he was in terrible pain. _

_''Joe!'' Before I went to his side, I scanned my surrounding. But I didn't hear anything, or see anything. My instincts were screaming to go away, but I couldn't drag Joe all the way back. ''Joe!'' I went to his side, my hand trying to take his hand to calm him down. He really need to get up now._

_But my friend slapped me away, as he was experiencing a seizure. I never saw him like this, and I was sure that Joe had no epilepsy. But he was screaming so hard, it was heart-breaking sight. I couldn't do anything, but suddenly I felt something tapping on my shoulders my ultra high alerts made me reckless._

_In terror, I spun around and stabbed someone with my dagger. Suddenly everything was white, and it was clear whom I stabbed. My body was paralyzed with shock, and my mouth slowly opened._

_My mother with her arms spread, and she looked with an angry face. ''You stabbed me!'' she screamed so hard, and I couldn't say anything. _

_ ''You killed me!'' I looked as my dagger was precisely in her heart. She looked utterly disappointed, ''My daughter, a murderer!''_

_''N-no!'' I found my voice again. My mother never screamed, I was the one who was screaming. My mother, my beautiful mother with a distraught face, dying on my feets with big tears rolling from her eyes bleeding to her death._

_My eyes was tearing up, No this couldn't happen. This is a nightmare, my mother is dead. I wanted to touch her, to tell her that I am so sorry but she was so far away, so far gone. I can't walk, let alone crawling to her as I did when I was a baby – she always would hug me warmly and gave kisses on my forehead._

_She called me a murdered, I killed her in cold blood. This is not what I wanted! I wanted to make her proud! I trained so hard…_

_I killed her! _

_My mom's eyes light is disappearing, and her failing attempts to reach me with trembling hands as I saw slowly her lips moving calling out my name.._

_''Sirica..''_

_''Sirica…''_

_''SIRICA!''_

_I gasped, coughed. The first thing I noticed, was Knuckle Joe's face looking utterly worried at me. But he seemed very relieved that I was awake.._

_from a nightmare?_

_''I-….'' _

_''Shht, you don't have to say anything.'' Knuckle Joe's eyes closed. We were back at our camp, and I relaxed a bit. ''W-what happened?'' my voice was very groggy, was I really screaming in my unconscious state?_

_''There were no survivors.'' Knuckle Joe's eyes were grave, with a tinge of grief. ''We were both suffering under the crystal's effects. But somehow I was earlier out of it… and I took you back to the tent…''_

_I noticed Knuckle Joe was sweating, he looked so utterly broken. He dragged me all back, and I couldn't feel but greatly grateful – but I feel sadness and anger at myself for being so weak._

_''Hey, why are you so sad?'' Knuckle Joe frowned as he saw my teary red eyes._

_''I…'' I was not sure what I should say. ''I am… sad because we couldn't safe them..''_

_ Knuckle Joe never saw me cry, we've experienced a lot of things together and those were very hard times. But we were both willing to help people even it sacrificed our health, but with each other company it easier to get through._

_''To be honest, Sirica.. That was not it .. huh It was a bit more personal..'' Knuckle Joe's eyes softened ''You were screaming, and I heard your mother name.. I know that you are still thinking of her, yes?''_

_At those soft words I lost myself, I cried so hard. My head on Joe's shoulder, I let out of my tears. ''I've killed her, Joe!'' I choked, but Joe rubbed my back to comfort me. _

_''You know that's not true..'' he whispered. ''it wasn't your fault, the demon beast killed her.''_

_I whipped my hands, god I had to look pathetic. ''But I saw her, so real. I could touch her, she hated me because I killed her with my own dagger!'' I couldn't breathe. My lungs desperately needed air but I was so emotional that I even failed to breathe. _

_''I saw my father.'' Knuckle Joe said shortly. ''I killed him too, but.. look at this.'' Knuckle Joe grabbed my dagger, ''It is still perfectly clean, see?'' I looked at it, nodded numbly. ''This dagger, your mother gave it to you when you were young right?'' Again I nodded._

_''Your mother is proud of you, she knew you was strong. Otherwise she wouldn't give you this dagger right?'' Knuckle Joe smiled ''She could never hate you, she knew that you would become one powerful woman one day. She is right , y'know.'' Knuckle Joe smiled to me and rubbed his nose, but I know he sometimes does that when he was nervous._

_I gave him a sad smile, I felt really a slightly better. ''.. you saw your father?'' I said softly, giving him a gentle squeeze on his shoulder. _

_''It is not the first time.'' Knuckle Joe waved off, rubbing his nose twice. ''I really don't want to talk about it.'' _

_''You saw him, killing him – like I did to my mother.''_

_''The way you described it, it was almost the same as my vision.. but there was someone else as well.'' Knuckle Joe's shoulder tensed, and Sirica felt it._

_''Who was it?'' I questioned. _

_''I do not know, it was all too vague and it went too fast. Then I woke up, and I saw you lying on the ground – having a kind of seizure. But you know what was really strange?'' I noticed he changed the topic fast. ''The crystal was glowing, I never saw something like that.''_

_''While we walked inside, the crystal gave a sort of light, but I knew there was something off. But when I woke up, it wasn't shiny but glowing with a dark aura. Then I saw the demon beasts, they did nothing and I killed them all off.'' I flinched a little of his anger, ''You know what bothered me the most?'' I shook my head, _

_''They never fought back, they were terribly weakened. It was almost.. they were feeding themselves on the crystal to strengthen themselves up. It is possible why the demon beasts are still alive in this world.'' _

_''Are you saying.. Those things are the remaining things of Nightmare's reign to keep them alive?'' That theory didn't sound too crazy in my opinion. _

_''Yes, basically Nightmare's bases were full of those crystals.''_

_''We have to destroy it , Sirica! We found the source of all of our problems'' His eyes had a strange glint ''Imagine: If we destroy all those crystals, all the demon beasts would be gone – and there will be finally peace.''_

Back to present.

''We knew,'' Sirica explained. ''at that point, every planet that has demon beasts that ever lived on this planet has the crystal somewhere.''

Fumu's eyes widened, so Dreamland has one of this crystal?

''That's why we need to find the location, but we cannot fix the ship because we do not have material to do so. The ship has the machine that help us to find the crystal. The map only points us out the places we've been, so that doesn't help either.''

With that sentence Fumu's eyes glowed with determination ''Then we will find someone that can help us!''

''But Sword and Blade cannot help us,'' Sirica said with a defeated tone. Fumu halted at her logical point, her hand was holding on the door lever, ready to leave. But Sirica's valid point was not stopping Fumu.

''I am not talking about those knights. I am talking about one certain knight.'' With that, she opened the door and ran quickly as she could.

Sirica was left alone, unsure what to do. But suddenly something hit her:

''Fumu! What about the weather?'' Sirica shouted, but no answer as the girl was already long gone. She quickly ran to the window, and to her surprise there was no drop. Actually the sun was shining and almost blinding her eyes. . Perhaps Fumu could be of our assistance, the warrior thought with a smile.

* * *

''Man, I thought you staying on dreamland would soften you, but I am wrong about that.'' Yamikage commented on Meta knight's swordsmanship skills. It was not to be underestimated; only a fool would do that.

''Is that your way of telling me,'' Meta knight sheathed his sword back in his scabbard. ''that you've enjoyed this fight?'' From experience, Yamikage was a terrible person when it comes to fair dueling. He was just not cut for that. But Meta knight knew him very well, so some of his tricks were a bit predictable giving him a great advantage while fighting the ninjas.

''It has been a while,'' he said gruffly, not the one who gives compliment freely. ''The GSA always praised looked upon you with your skills, even the ninja's. So I am not surprised that you've kept training – especially that Nightmare was around. And the new danger..''

''Speaking about training,'' Meta knight wrapped his cape ''I am a bit too tardy for my own training. I have to go now, I will see you over few hours.'' The ninja nodded, and Meta knight carefully departed from the cave.

Yamikage looked forward to the day that he'll repay his debt, and grinned evilly.

* * *

It was evening. Kirby didn't feel like training, he wanted to take a walk and sort out his own thoughts. But it went In circles:

His mentor was siding with someone who sided with Nightmare, and he told:

_''It is very unfortunate that I am not the last survivor of the star warriors. If it was that the case..''_

What does that mean? Is he planning to kill the star warriors? But why would he do that? With that purpose? Kirby's eyes began to tear; was the one he always looked truly a liar?

With those dark thoughts, Kirby decided that he would handle this himself.

Kirby was training with the knights because he wanted to travel through the stars in the future, but in order to do that he had to train a lot because he was told demon beasts were still spread over the universe. It was also dangerous to go alone, his mentor told him. So he would be with him if he matured enough, but how is he supposed to do that if his mentor would surely back stab him?

The pink warrior arrived at the beach and saw Sword and Blade sparring their swords, and they noticed them ''Hey Kirby!'' he cried enthusiastically, unnoticing that Kirby wasn't in his normal bubbly go-happy mood.

''Meta knight isn't still here, which is kinda odd.. did he forget something?'' Blade replied.

''Perhaps..'' Sword said confused ''It is unusual of him to come late..''

Kirby frowned, unsure what to do. Sword and blade probably don't know of Yamikage. But the knaves already came with a suggestion.

''Kirby, you stay here, we will look at the castle. Perhaps he is occupied with something that he was ordered too.''

''Stupid Dedede,'' Blade whined ''sometimes I ask why we still work for him.'' Sword shushed him, and before they left; Sword threw Kirby a sword, causing Kirby almost losing his balance.

''Maybe, you can warm up a little bit. The searching could take a bit, so… see ya.'' Sword said awkwardly, and quickly went back to searching their lord.

Kirby wordlessy nodded, not giving away that he actually could sense his mentor thanks to his star warriors senses and let the knaves walk to the castle. He knew that Meta knight wasn't in the building, but felt his presence coming closer somewhere from the forest. He wanted to handel this alone.

He sat, and waited for him while he watched his surroundings with caution. That traitor ninja could be with Meta knight, and he would pay - he thought darkly. Both will pay.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

_**''Kirby no!'' Fumu cried to the pink star warrior. ''Stop ! What are you doing?!''**_

_**Kirby was ready to strike Meta knight, his sword glowing preparing for a sword beam, Meta knight could only watch in horror. He didn't except Kirby to go that far.**_

_**''Sir!'' he heard screaming of his loyal assets, gasping and running to their lord. Meta knight assumed they came back as they heard the loud sword clinging.**_

_**''No, Sword Blade, I have to handle this alone!'' Meta knight's eyes glowed white, and he quickly took his legendary Galaxia sword from his scabbard.**_

**__****''If Kirby wants a duel, so be it.'' **  


* * *

**I could go on, but the max. is actually 3500 words. Lol, I went overboard. But it was fun writing this chapter! :p**

**HOWEVER! THE NEXT ONE WILL BE AN EXCEPTION - AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER DUE TO SCHOOL.**

**Hopefully you enjoyed, reviews are welcomed!**


	4. Growing seeds

**CHAPTER 4**

**An extra long chappie! A LA DOUBLE CHAPTER EVEN! I must be crazy. **

**I noticed there were mistakes in the previous chapter, because of stupid auto correct. **

**Please keep in your mind that the next update will take a bit time, because the school is already started. *tears, sniffle and everything.***

**Now about the story:**

**Dakonyo is Sgt. Kit Cosmos. The sergeant GSA guy from Island, Kirby show in 22 of the anime, 20 in the dub. (if you are willing to refresh your memory. xD)**

**(It is not SIR Dakonyo, because that is not how you call a drill sergeant. Actually they would punish you with more tasks or push-ups if you call them that!)**

**Thank you , and enjoy! C:**

* * *

Kirby saw Meta knight slowly arriving. Like usual the knight has wrapped his body with his cape, and with loud noise his armors makes him hard to not to notice. Kirby sometimes wondered how Meta knight always appear when he likes to and no one ever notices him.

Perhaps he had training from that ninja scum, Kirby scowled.

To be honest, Kirby was loss for words. Not by his own nature that he talks much, but down he was terrified and angry at the same time. Determined, he would end the silence for once and at all.

Meta knight reached the beach and noticed the atmosphere was a little tense. Confused he asked mentally: Why was Kirby here alone?

Meta knight gazed at his surrounding. The beach was very peaceful; the sunset was very clear and a beautiful sight.

''Kirby, where is Sword and Blade?'' Meta knight questioned, and is genuinely confused when his apprentice didn't answer. He couldn't read his emotion because he was facing his back. Was something wrong with Kirby?

As to answer his question, Kirby spun around with his sword in his hands. Was he eager to begin already?

The look in his eyes, Meta knight was taken aback. No it was not eagerness, Kirby was truly angry, and Meta knight could almost feel it; the anger radiating from the pink warrior.

''Kirby?'' Meta knight's eyes glowing orange, not sure what is going on. ''What are you-'' The sword missed him by an inch, Meta knight was so surprised that the next swing hit him hard in his mask, and a small metal piece fell from his mask. Taken by surprise, Meta knight didn't waste any second to make a huge jump to distance himself from the raging star warrior.

''Kirby! Stop this action immediately,'' Meta knight hold his hand in air, signing that he should stop. ''What is wrong with you, young one?'' No answer, Kirby ran to him, preparing to give him next slash. Meta knight's eyes narrowed, inspecting the pink warrior for any possible signs of possessions.

''Kirby!'' this time he wasn't yelling out for the pink warrior's name. It was Fumu, and the girl wore a completely surprised look on her face. ''All the time, you were training here with Meta knight?'' she cried with a hint of anger in her voice.

Kirby didn't answer or even notice Fumu. Kirby completely ignored his surrounding but focused on one person, his mentor. With a snarl he charged to Meta knight, his borrowed sword pointing rushing forward to him. He could feel his rage bubbling as the next attack missed; to his grant irritation his mentor could be incredible quick if he wanted to be.

Meta knight feels a terrible headache of the earlier unexpected hit, Kirby was strong and from that fact he couldn't feel but proud of him. His vision began to blur a bit, but he could vaguely see his apprentice run to him intending to hit him again. Meta knight still felt very weary from the fight with Yamikage almost all night long.

''Kirby **no!**'' Fumu cried to the pink star warrior. ''Stop ! What are you doing?!''

Kirby was ready to strike Meta knight, his sword glowing preparing for a sword beam, Meta knight could only watch in horror. He didn't except Kirby to go that far.

''Sir!'' he heard screaming of his loyal assets, gasping and running to their lord. Meta knight assumed they came back as they heard the loud sword clinging.

''No, Sword Blade, I have to handle this alone!'' Meta knight's eyes glowed white, and he quickly took his legendary Galaxia sword from his scabbard.

''If Kirby wants a duel, so be it.'' He said in an abstruse voice, his eyes glowing green. He could hear Fumu's screaming to stop further away.

With that, Kirby released his sword beam, and Meta knight's eyes widened. The sword beam wasn't it usual gold, it glowed with eerie blue sword beam.

''Huh?! His sword beam looks different!'' Blade cried, ''Sir look out!''

Meta knight listened to the warning and was quick with performing a Shield beam, and successfully blocked the strange sword beam of the little star warrior. But Meta knight didn't move from his place, everyone knew that he knight was totally unmotivated to fight Kirby.

Fumu noticed this too, and she knew that this wasn't a training. Kirby was fighting with Meta knight for real, but why? And Blade pointed out that the sword beam was different?

**''KIRBY!''** she cried out, she ran to the pink warrior planning to stop him but before she could do that, Sword and Blade grabbed her arms causing her unable to move. ''Let me go! Let me stop Kirby!''

''No Fumu, It's too dangerous!'' Blade warned.

Kirby growled as his attack was blocked repeatedly, and ran to Meta knight to strike again. With his sword he made a quick counterattack and Meta knight was hit by his attack, Meta knight didn't except such ferocity from Kirby. This fighting style was too unlike for the little pink ball, and he was getting really exhausted.

Kirby stabbed Meta knight's unprotected arm, the infant could hear a cough and saw blood dripping from his mentor's arm. Meta knight's eyes glowed dark purple, and held his right hand on the wound unable to wear his sword properly. He felt a smile slowly creeping on his face, enjoying the victory.

**''STOP KIRBY!''** Fumu screamed so hard that Kirby finally heard her voice. **''CAN'T YOU SEE HE ISN'T FIGHTING BACK?!''**

To Fumu's and the loyal knaves' utter horror, Meta knight fell down; a hard sound from his armor falling and blood was spread on the sand. Kirby slowly walked to his mentor, and the situation looked bleak. Kirby was preparing an attack to finish him.

''You work with him.'' Kirby whispered darkly.

With a uncertain frown on his face. He could hear a faint grunt from his mentor. The navy blue knight could barely progress what is happening, already lost a lot of blood. He was probably not even following what Kirby said.

The pink warrior held his hand high in the air, ''You are dangerous.'' he said emotionlessly. Meta knight's eyes widened, a realization suddenly dawned on the knight.

The crystal was affecting Kirby, and he could finally see the dark blue aura surrounding Kirby as it was possessing him. But how was it possible? Kirby was only here for four years on the planet, was the crystal affecting the infant star warrior quicker than he had anticipated? It was the truth; his sword beam looked different too.

But Kirby matured so quick in the four years, and his power was progressing faster than any star warrior. If the army was still alive, Kirby would be called a prodigy among the star warriors, and don't forget to mention that the pink ball developed almost at an impossible rate.

Meta knight could only guess that Kirby knew that he was with Yamikage, so he had to be close with cave and thus was close to the crystal. Even so it would taken thousand of years before it had any effect.

He felt a sharp pain in his body, with a grunt he tried to stand up but no avail. Meta knight felt numb, unable to move. Defending himself was also out of options because he couldn't feel his good arm. He already had a intense fight with Yamikage before, and couldn't handle this pressure right now.

He felt his conscious slipping and knew he had to face his end, closing his eyes and prepared himself for the final strike murmuring

''Sorry I have failed you, Kirby..'' he murmured. After that, Meta knight lost his consciousness.

''NOOOO!" Fumu screamed and Kirby's face screwed, his arm froze.

_''It is very unfortunate that I am not the last survivor of the star warriors. If it was that the case..''_

Kirby's teeth grinded, if he kills him now – he wouldn't kill anybody. And Dreamland would be safe.

_''The voices.. do you also hear them.. in your dreams?'' the voice was barely understandable, even with Kirby's star warriors hearing, it was almost too muffled ''It is almost someone is trying to bring us a message...''_

_''Yes.. I believe it is not only on star warriors.. perhaps everyone..?'' That gruff voice again, Kirby has a feeling that voice is also familiar. He frowned, trying to remember._

_''No that is not possible. Not everyone have such dreams, I've been watching the villagers. They do not have such dreams, or nightmares. Only the ones who know him have such dreams..Perhaps.. it's possible that Kirby have them too..''_

Kirby hesitated; he had the best opportunity to stop Meta knight for once and all but…

_But as he looks up, there was no disappointing glint in their eyes. In fact they all looked very proud, especially Meta knight. ''Kirby, I saw a remarkable tactic from you.'' He said, glowing with pride._

Kirby felt so happy back then, his mentor was really thrifty when it comes to compliments.

_Kirby, why are you so willing to fight with us? Meta knight gazed him with curiosity. ''Why don't you play with Bun?''_

_Truly, Meta knight felt reluctant to train Kirby. Nightmare was gone, and he wanted to Kirby have a happy childhood. He already endured so much in the beginning._

_''Poyo,travel! Me want travel.'' Kirby cried happily, swinging his sword as to flex. ''I wan' to see lots of stawrs!''_

_Meta knight's eyes shined blue, he is so proud of Kirby. Even after all those battles, Kirby was still innocent and pure. When it comes to fighting and challenging, it seems they weren't so different after all. _

_''If you only knew..'' the knight whispered, but Kirby could hear it thanks to his advanced hearing. _

_''Puyo?'' he said confused, and Meta knight didn't answer to that. Instead he said ''Kirby, I am always willing to train you. But I won't go on easy on you, understood?''_

_Kirby jumped in air in joy, and quickly took a sword. ''You already want to start now?'' Meta knight chuckled, ''Not before you take some of this,'' he took a candy jar from his cape. Kirby's eyes shined with happiness, he didn't know that the mentor carried candies!_

_''The training eats a lot from you, so have some candies.'' His eyes glowing pink, and Kirby happily took them. He ate it, and never in his life he tasted something so delicious. It was even more delicious than watermelons!_

The infant star warrior let his sword drop, and lost his composure and all of his energy. He began to hiccup and tears threatened his eyes, as he realized what he has done. The sight before him was suddenly so clear, his mentor he looked up like a father was lying before him with pool in blood.

Why was this happening?

_What has he done?_ Was he angry because he accused him without any explanation? What a horrible act has Kirby performed? In shame he didn't look at others, Sword and Blade ran to their leader fast as possible.

Vaguely he could hear sentences like ''He's still alive…''

''Barely..''

''He needs medical attention, and quick.''

Kirby felt small relief in his body, but a gigantic guilt crashed him down. He couldn't handle the pressure and the fact that he was totally unscathed and his mentor wasn't …. In fact he almost killed him, without he ever fighting back. So Kirby ran away in tears from his responsibilities, he was not ready to face them all yet. It was never a duel, it was just a one sided fight.

* * *

It was too bright.

That was the first thing Meta knight noticed. It takes a while before his could adjust to the light.

Everything was white. Nothing could be seen but plain white color. Was he still unconscious? He slowly blinked and moved slowly to explore.

Meta knight looked surprised at his paw. He had no gloves on, no armor at all. Without any of his clothes the knight felt vulnerable, weak and pathetic.

Where the hell was he? Was he dead? Then just at that moment a lot of memories came back to his mind. Meta knight felt dizzy and overwhelmed and his paws messaged his temple to calm himself a down a bit.

He saw flashes of memories: Kirby growing up, and raising him into a strong warrior. So strong that he could defeat Nightmare. Regrettable he didn't saw go Nightmare down himself, but according to the stories he heard that Nightmare literally drowned in the stars of the Star Rod.

Then there is the fresh flashes of the duel… was Kirby always so powerful? When he dueled him, Meta knight noticed Kirby fighting style was different. It was possible that the crystal tampering Kirby's mind; let the star warrior act solely on his emotion. From experience he know that person who is fueled with anger is the most dangerous when it comes to fighting.

Just like with Jecra, when he was turned into a demon beast. But this time, he just hadn't the heart to hurt Kirby, especially not when he swore himself to protect the star warrior with all cost.

…

Meta knight frowned; what was the point of thinking all of this? He failed. He is dead. The strange empty surrounding may be heaven or hell. Meta knight let his face bury in his paws, what now?

He felt suddenly self conscious it was really long time ago that he had no mask on his face. It was strange to feel his face again, and feeling his paws without his gloves on. How long time ago is actually he first wore the mask?

He remembered vaguely a person who gave him a mask. But to be honest, he didn't remember a lot of things from his past. Star warriors have a long life-span, he was told. So it was possible his memories failed to remember the crucial parts of his life.

''Meta…''

That voice was familiar. Meta knight's eyes frantically searched for the source of the voice. He doesn't remember anyone in his past who didn't call him a knight.

''Meta….''

Meta knight spun back and saw a star warrior. He looked very much like Kirby because of his skin, but it was a bit darker. And he was fully armored and has glorious angelic wings. He assumed he was a warrior, according to his heavily guarded armour and some unrecognisable marks on his shoulder pads.

This blank world wasn't as empty as Meta knight thought.

''I will regain my title!" the unrecognizable figure said, his sudden voice was very loud and powerful, almost painful for Meta knight's ears.

It was at that moment, Meta knight realised it was like his latest dreams. First it was voices, then vague images, but now he could see him clearly. Yamikage was right! This person was trying to send them all a message.

_''The voices.. do you also hear them.. in your dreams?'' Yamikage whispered. ''It is almost someone is trying to bring us a message...''_

''You are the one who speaks in our dreams!" Meta knight declared, but he felt no more confident because lack of his armor. Yet he was determined to figure this all out. ''You corrupted the crystal!''

All what he heard was ominous laughter from the strange person.

''Yet yours were the most clear and Kirby's too. You know why?'' The unknown warrior said with a grisly voice.

He was talking about Kirby and his dream?

Meta knight frowned deeper; while he could see that the person was a Star warrior. A dangerous one that is. That much was clear. He walked backwards, while the strange warrior walked slowly to him.

''Oh, you don't know?'' The warrior taunted. Meta knight noticed that his mask was a bit similar to his own, only with a horizontal split added. And the permanent red eyes, was he a demon beast?

''Well well, I will give you a small hint, noble warrior.'' Meta knight frowned again, what was he talking about?

The magenta knight snarled as the navy one didn't answer, and Meta knight's mask suddenly appeared in the strange knight's hand.

''Does this mask ring you any bells?'' the star warrior mocked.

Meta knight felt a shiver in his spine at the comment; he was not ready for this. He was facing an unknown enemy without anything to defend himself. The absence of his armor and sword Galaxia upsets Meta knight extremely.

His enemy raised his lance in the air, while spreading out his brilliant feathered wings, and almost in an unnatural speed he already stood before Meta knight. Before the Meta knight could even stop myself or dodge, the lance was already stabbed in his body. The first thing Meta knight heard after being hit was the evil laughter again, and the last thing the knight saw were the devilish eyes.

* * *

Kirby sat in Kabu chamber. He was here for days; he was unwilling to face anyone. His guilt was slowing eating him, and his tummy was in pain of constantly growling for food. But the pink Star warrior really doesn't care for his own health and has no appetite. His mind was so hollow and his eyes were puffed and red from crying. He was unsure which day it was, and don't even know or it was a day or night.

Kabu's voice boomed loudly, Kirby was startled at the sudden sound.

''You are troubled.'' Kabu said.

Troubled? Kirby was downright depressed. He almost killed his own mentor, and he repeated in his mind everyone's imaginary angry and disgusted faces at what he has done.

_''How could you!''_

_''You are no Star warrior, you are just a murderer!"_

_''I am so disappoint in you, Kirby!''_

But mostly the last voice unstrung Kirby.

_''Why did you do this to me, Kirby..?''_ Meta knight said with a sad voice, his disappointed eyes so blank and cold.

Kirby felt a tear appearing in his eye again.

"You do not know what to do anymore.'' The statue pointed out.

Kirby felt crying again, but he managed to hold everything in yet. He did not know why he was here; it was a good place to stay from everyone else. But was he excepting good news from the statue? All what Kabu did was stating the obvious, and he was being an unwelcomed company.

Kirby wanted to be alone.

He closed his eyes, his mind in turmoil. His heart hurts from all the emotional pain. What has possessed him earlier to beat his mentor so bad? He just acted like a demon beast, and Kirby shivered at the very thought. For years he fought them, strived to make sure that Dreamland was safe. And now he was turning into one?

How ironic.

''A help is arriving.'' Kirby's eyes widened, so he wasn't wrong at all. The statue did bring good news. But what he is going to do?

''Puy..? What do you meeeean?'' Kirby's hoarse voice tried to communicate with Kabu.

''A danger will come, Kirby. The help will reveal true colors.'' Was all he said, the statue was silent again.

Kirby only numbly blinked at the statement, and he fell asleep. Finally the insomnia had lost the battle, and there was a long dreamless sleep for the little pink ball.

* * *

''Sir is awake.'' Sword reported to everyone in the room. Fumu, Blade, Bun, Sirica, Knuckle Joe and parents of the Cappy children were relieved to hear the good news.

''But we do not allow anyone to enter his room. He needs his rest to fully recover, and we will respect his privacy.'' Blade said, as he put the EHBO case on the table. Everyone looked worried, and asked about his state.

''He'll be fine; he's a fast healer. It is not the first time he was injured from a fight.'' Fumu grimaced from hearing the sentence, but felt confident that the knight would fully recover again.

''Please, Sword Blade, I need to speak with him. It's really urgent.'' Fumu begged, but the knights immediately declined.

''If you would be so friendly, please leave the room. If you want to speak with him again, maybe another time.'' Sword said a little too harsh, but everyone understood the reasoning except the stubborn Fumu.

''We'll let you know when's he's willing to speak to anyone.'' he said afterward, and everyone left the room.

''He's going to be fine,'' her mother said warmly as the family stood in the corridor of the castle. ''If you want to talk with Sir Meta knight, you can do it when he's okay.'' Fumu smiled at her mother's comforting words. It is not that she didn't understand the knaves' words, but she really needed talk to Meta knight.

''But.. what about Kirby..'' Fumu worries affected everyone. ''I haven't seen him for days..'' Painful silence washed over them, and the most people moved on. Saying things like that he'll come around like always, but Fumu was unsure of that. They didn't get angry at them though, it was not like they could do much at the moment.

However Sirica and Knuckle Joe were still at her side. Fumu had an idea, because the talk to the knight was really urgent.

''Can you do a favor for me, guys?''

Knuckle Joe shrugged and glanced to his friend. ''Well.. I think it's fair, because you guys already provided a room for us.. So why not?''

Fumu mentally victory danced. ''Well okay then, Here is the plan..''

* * *

_Somewhere else._

Sword and Blade were guarding the door of Meta knight.

''Seriously, I think we should try dual wield training someday. How awesome would it be? Fighting with two swords at once!''

''I think that would bring us at disadvantage.'' Sword commented ''I mean, isn't it better to wear a shield?''

''No man, if you have two weapon imagine how quick you would wound your enemy!"'

''Uh, no. I disagree; you would be still at disadvantage. You hurt the enemy much more with more force in one swor-''

''Hi.'' Knuckle Joe interrupted and walked in the room. Blade and Sword flinched at the sudden visit, what was the Demon hunter doing here?

''We told you to leave us alone.'' Knuckle Joe was unaffected by the small threat.

''Why are you here?'' Blade demanded an answer.

''C'mon guys, I am not your enemy!'' Knuckle Joe gave them both the biggest smile he could manage. ''I need to show you something reallllly special!''

Blade and Sword looked at each other, their curiosity getting better of them. ''What is it?''

''I found a legendary sword somewhere close.'' The knights gasped, and Knuckle Joe inwardly gniffled.

''You can't be serious, in Dreamland?''

''I am dead serious. However, I am not a sword fighter. Perhaps you guys have an interest for it? Imagine.. you could defeat your lord in a duel!'' Joe said dramatically.

Gasp came from the knights, ''Show us!'' they both cried excitedly.

This was too easy; Knuckle Joe almost gave himself almost away with his hidden smug smile.

As they left, Fumu quietly enters the room. Now she was facing the door were Meta knight lies behind.

She gulped; she really needs to do this. Kirby was missing for days, and she was so worried for him.

_But Meta knight was unconscious for days, why would he provide an answer?_

Because according from the duel, the knight seems to know what happened with Kirby, Fumu thought. With that determination, she walked to the door slowly but she halted herself before opening the door.

_Perhaps I really should come back later.. _she was getting second thoughts. _Right now I am invading his privacy._

But then she heard a voice that was vaguely familiar to Fumu, and she couldn't help but listen to the conversation. She gasped as she recognized the voice.

''Strange things is happening, Meta knight.'' A powerful voice, filled with confidence said. ''You are aware of the Warp's star return?''

''Sir? I thought that the Warp Star was transformed in Rod Star?'' Fumu could barely understand Meta knight, the knight sounded to tired that his accent took over almost all his words. But now she was sure about the person Meta knight was speaking to.

''Yes, Kirby's Warp Star was indeed transformed in order to defeat Nightmare.''

Meta knight told her once about the leader of the GSA, Sir Arthur knight. It was told that the leader's power was even feared by Nightmare in the past, his sword could perform a complete different but much more powerful than a regular Sword beam. It was even more powerful than the Galaxia beam!

Fumu remembered that she was so awed when the knight told her the story; she locked herself in library for days and read a lot of stories about him. But there was not much about the star warrior, much to her disappointment. But then she remember that Meta knight told her once that demon beasts destroyed all the books that were written about the war, so the future generations would never learn about their ancestors putting them in the disadvantage.

She was so shocked to hear that, not able to accept the fact that future generations Star warrior's like Kirby would never learn about their parents.

''Meta knight, did you perhaps thought that the Warp Star may be yours?'' Sir Arthur knight's questioned.

''That is impossible, from what you described, it looked exactly like Kirby's.'' Meta knight said with firm belief.

''It is true that every Warp star has a unique design and looks, but you don't remember even have one. And it is impossible to have a new Warp Star, you will only have one in your whole life.'' Arthur reasoned.

''It still can't be mine,'' Meta knight said in a grave voice. ''And unnecessary, I have already my own set of…''

''Excuse me,'' Sir Arthur interrupted him, and to Fumu shock the door opened and she stood here before the leader of GSA.

''I suppose this is the way they say: youth's curiosity must be harnessed to develop.'' the star warrior joked as his blank stare locked with Fumu's. Fumu didn't except him to be so casual.

''I am so sorry, I really needed to speak with Meta knight and...'' Fumu stuttered, she felt so ashamed and looked away.

''Of course, come inside.'' Sir Arthur sighed, not from annoyance to the Cappy girl but more of his busy schedule. ''I am afraid I have to go, my friend.'' He hastily added: ''May the stars be with you, Meta knight.''

Sir Arthur knight left and silence washed over the two people. Fumu noticed that Meta knight wasn't wearing any armor, but she couldn't see his face. He was gazing and Fumu assumed he was admiring the view outside.

It was just that Fumu noticed how similar the build of Meta knight was to Kirby. This time he hasn't wrapped himself with his cape, so his round body was more noticeable. And she saw his paws instead of gloves; she also noticed that he has no mask on.

''…I am sorry for intruding.'' Fumu apologized, regretting her decision already. She respected the knight, and he helped the village so much through the years. She felt truly ashamed to invade his privacy only because she was inpatient to wait some more days. But Kirby safety right now was in danger.

To her surprise, the navy blue knight only gave a understanding but curt nod, and kept on gazing still not facing her.

''You probably already know that Kirby is missing for days, and I heard that .., that a warp star returned?''

''To be precise, Fumu.'' Meta knight's accent never faltering ''The Warp star is still nowhere to be found. They only heard such news from Kabu, as far I know.''

Silence took the conversation again, and Fumu knew when she wasn't wanted. It didn't seem that the knight was willing to add more.

''I will leave now. I wish you a fast recover-''

''Wait.'' Seems she was wrong at suggestion being unwanted. ''I think I can finally sense Kirby now...''

Was this how he always seems to found out where they were when Kirby battles?

''Sir Meta knight..'' Fumu is confused, ''You… can sense his location…?''

But Meta knight gave no answer on her question; instead he went back to his enigmatic ways. ''We should go together to find Kirby, right now he doesn't want to anyone see him. So the less people, the better.''

Fumu felt relieved that the knight was going to help, and mutters a thank you.

Meta knight was still horribly irritated at Fumu's manners of entering the room without permission, but he guess he couldn't entirely blame her. Almost in a big sister like way she missed Kirby and wanted to protect him with all costs. With that perspective, his irritation almost melted away instantly.

As the girl left the room, giving him some space so Meta knight could put on his armor. He glanced at his sword Galaxia, and felt glad that the sword was once at his side again.

_That dream… wasn't really a dream was it? _He thought.

_'Yet yours were the most clear and Kirby's too. You know why?'' _

Why didn't he remember something? Why was this person representing his own mask to him? And with Kirby missing, there were so many questions that are left unanswered.

When Meta knight was almost done with adjusting his armor to his body, he still needed to put on his mask. He noticed there was still a crack on it, much to his dismay.

_Meta knight noticed Kirby fighting style was different. It was possible that the crystal tampering Kirby's mind; thus the pink star warrior act solely on his emotion. _

Meta knight sighed hard. Truth to be told, he is not willing to face Kirby again. But he knows that it was necessary, for Kirby's sake. The pink warrior could not foolishly roam in Dreamland, because right now it was dangerous.

And where was Sword and Blade? Didn't he told them both to stay guard so he could have a private conversation with Sir Arthur?

It was likely that Kirby was hiding somewhere here. Meta knight and Fumu kept searching and running for Kirby, but now no such luck finding him.

''W-will you tell me what is going on?'' Fumu gasped, her condition wasn't nearly so good as the knight. ''Why is Kirby acting so strange?''

''I believe it was due to the crystal,'' Meta knight said monotonically. ''The corruption has effected Kirby's mind and thus he acted strange.''

''A crystal?'' Fumu gasped. ''Sirica and Knuckle Joe told me about it! It is a evil thing right? So that is why Kirby was acting so strange..!'' Meta knight had to credit Fumu, she was very bright for her age.

''But it is corrupted?'' Unbeknownst to Fumu Meta knight's eyes glowed blue briefly, proud she figured out so quickly.

''What Knuckle Joe and Sirica don't know that the crystal is actually harmless, it shouldn't have any effects on commoners. In beginning war with Nightmare, he used to take over the world where was plenty of crystal, it was easier to let Demon beasts roam over the lands.'' The knight paused a bit.

''However the Star warriors destroyed a lot of them, so there wasn't many crystal anymore.'' Meta knight added the explanation.

''But who corrupted it?'' Fumu frowned, the crystal wasn't evil?

''That is what we are trying to figure out,'' Fumu was not sure what Meta knight meant.

'Did Kirby found one crystal or something?''

''I think so.'' He said curtly. He pointed his gloved hand to the little familiar pink blob that was lying in Kabu sleeping. Meta knight felt a bit uncertain and didn't get closer, while Fumu was already by the pink warrior's side.

Meta knight didn't feel to meet Kirby right now; even he knew the fact that the crystal was corrupted.

It was actually a pure defensive mechanism of the crystal and Nightmare added visions to the crystal, so the Star warriors would be more reluctant to destroy it.

But since Nightmare is gone, the crystal should be harmless. But the he couldn't fully blame the crystal, because it was partly _Kirby's emotion after all._

Meta knight knew that Kirby was truly angry with him, and you can say that the crystal added the fuel to the fire. That thought was like a stab in his heart, and his eyes glowed purple for a few seconds. He never intent to hurt Kirby.

However the little star warriors spied on him, perhaps on accident. That could be troublesome much to his dismay. Nobody has to know about the crystal's location. And now especially all the members of GSA were here that wasn't making anything easier.

Yet Kirby was now safe in Fumu's hand, and he felt that should be enough for today. He needed to go back on his mission, to complete most important things right now. His emotion shouldn't stay in his way it would distract him too much. Meta knight decided that he would settle things later with the infant star warrior.

He spun around and walked away, and before he could spread his wings to go back he halted himself.

''AAAAAHHH!''

_Fumu!_

''Sir, I come to report that Kirby is spotted at Kabu!'' Dakonyo cried, he kneeled before the four commanders.

''Good job, drill sergeant.'' Arthur complimented, ''Now, the rest of you-'' Arthur pointed to Sir Falspar, Sir Dragato and Sir nonsurat. ''- I want you to stay here to guard the castle.''

King Dedede was in a foul mood, and Escargoon was the victim of his spontaneous hammer attacks. ''I still don't get it why they are here, zoi!'' Dedede whined like a little child. He disliked that there were so many people ignoring him because there was 'something dangerous' going on.

''What are you guys doin!'' Dedede gave up being patient, and angrily growled ''Y'came suddenly rushing into my caste, an' now there is that traitor Knuckle Joe and Sirica here too?''

''Hey, I ain't no traitor!" Knuckle Joe argumented.

''I'' the powerful voice of the leader silenced them all immediately ''am here to protect your star, your Majesty.'' With a swift spun, the leader left the castle.

''HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Dedede exploded, he didn't understand what he was trying to say!

''Gees, he's just like Meta knight with being so curt like that.'' Escargoon commented dryly.

''Well no wonder,'' Nonsurat replied. ''He was his mentor after all, so it is natural he took over some of his habits.''

''Mentor?'' Escargoon's nonexistent eyebrows raised, this was interesting. The knight was always so keen on keeping secrets, so actually nobody knows much about his past, except that he was been in a war and some vague explanations about the star warriors.

''Where is SWORD AND BLADE?!'' Dedede cried again in anger, this was not his day. His best guards are missing, and now there were strangers who was willing to protect his castle?!

Before the snail could ask one more question, his pissed off king demanded Escargon to go work on the machine.

''Geeh, that is a funking looking machine.'' Falspar commented.

It was very small, like the size of a mobile phone.

''What the heck is that?'' Sirica frowning at the strange looking machine that Escargon held in his hand.

''It is to find demon beasts!'' Dedede took the machine from Escargon, and held him up with pride. ''So we can use it to hunt Kirby!" The king laughed, as it was the funniest thing in the world.

Everyone went to take a look at it, observing what the strange machine can do.

''I call it the Demon beast finder!'' He received some funny looks, except from one person who stood here with his arm crossed.

''And.. your Grace is taking all the credit again,'' Escargon chagrined. While Sirica and Knuckle Joe laughed quietly from the background because Sword and Blade won't be returning for a while.

* * *

''What is this?'' Fumu panicked. Why was the ninja here? Kirby was unconscious, and the ninja stood over here. ''KIRBY KIRBY!'' Fumu cried, hopefully that the puffball would wake up to her cry. But it has no avail.

''It is useless, brat.'' Yamikage was playing with his shuriken. ''He looked a little tired, so I helped him by giving him a sleeping potion.'' Yamikage showed his glowing shuriken.

''W-what are you doing here? Are you going to kill Kirby!?'' Fumu ran to Kirby and took the creampuff in her hand. ''Don't you dare to touch him!" she growled.

''Oh so dangerous, what are you going to do to me? Hit me with your hands?'' Yamikage faked a dramatical gasped, ''I am so afraid!''

Fumu backed off with Kirby in her hands, she was paralyzed with fear. She saw the ninja fights, and she would make no chance, let alone escape. Damnit! If only Kirby woke up..

''Besides,'' Yamikage said dryly ''If I truly wanted to kill him, wouldn't I already done so? It goes same for you, stupid girl.''

''Leave her alone, Yamikage.''

Perfect timing, Fumu thought. Meta knight slowly went off the stairs and walked past her and Kirby.

''It is confirmed, Kabu's prediction came out.'' Yamikage said with a casual tone. The ninja took the warp star from the place where it always rested.

_Where did that come from? _Fumu gasped, wasn't the Warp Star gone since Kirby inhaled it to perform a Rod Star?

''So it is true,'' Meta knight's eyes glowing green. ''Then we have to hurry, if the Warp star is here...'' he murmured, as he took the Warp star from Yamikage's hand.

''What's up with you, you have a crack on your mask?'' Fumu was utterly confused by the ninja remark. Were they having a friendly conversation? This doesn't make any sense!

Meta knight's tone was neutral as ever. ''Was it really necessary to give Kirby a sleeping potion?'' Yamikage snickered at his comment.

''Well it was easy, since the stupid little Star warrior was always here depressed about something. So I could just throw a potion and let the scent spread out… The effect is very temporary of course, otherwise we all would be sleeping here…But once you are effected you would sleep for hours… possibly days!'' His eyes are glinting happily, like a child who received his dream toy.

''Why. Are. You. Two. Talking. . Are. Both. Friends !?'' Fumu growled, she didn't trust Yamikage even a bit. He allied with Nightmare for Nova's sake! What was Meta knight doing?

''We are friends.'' Yamikage frowned, ''What did he tell otherwise, little girl?'' he was pointing to the knight, who said nothing.

''But you said that Yamikage was a terrible person!'' Fumu yelled to the knight, her arms waving dramatically. ''You were with Nightmare! You betrayed the GSA!'' this time she pointed at Yamikage.

The pair was silent for a while, but Meta knight decided to answer ''Yamikage isn't evil, is that what you were thinking Fum-''

Another voice interrupt. ''Siding with the enemy who has killed over thousand innocents is what I call a evil deed, Meta knight.'' Everyone was surprised that the very person said that was none other but Sir Arthur knight. ''I am highly disappointed that you are working with him.'' His eyes narrowed, and his gloved hand was on his scabbard.

Meta knight cursed his luck, this could only result badly. Sir Arthur knight was excellent when it comes to reading situations; it made him a great strategizer.

''Well well well, isn't it the mighty Sir Arthur.'' Yamikage mocked, throwing his shuriken in air carelessly. ''What is such important person doing here in this humble little planet?''

''You are playing a dangerous game, traitor.'' Sir Arthur Knight's eyes were still narrowed. ''I can stop and end your life right now.''

''Was that a threat?'' Yamikage replied carelessly. Meta knight shushed him, was Yamikage trying to get himself killed?

''Meta knight please! What are you doing right now?'' Fumu's held Kirby very close to her. The pink warrior made a small noise as he was in a unpleasant dream. Why was Meta knight siding with someone who has betrayed the GSA?!

''Please, Sir,'' Meta knight's eyes locked with his old mentor ''I can explain my actions,'' He quickly took his Warp star from his cape. ''We are all in danger, we need each other to work this out.''

Sir Arthur Knight's eyes was surprised, . ''Why didn't you told me earlier?''

''We don't have time anymore,'' The ninja interrupted, giving Meta knight no chance to explain his actions. Yamikage grasped Meta knight's shoulder pad and threw a smoke bomb.

Fumu coughed hard, and Kirby was slowly awaking and gasped for breath. Sir Arthur tried to search the two but no avail, they were quick gone.

''We lost them,'' he commented. ''We have to return to the castle, fast. Who knows they might be already there.''

''S-sir Arthur knight!'' Fumu's eyes watered of the smoke, but she quickly left the statue and gasped for air.

''T-that is the Warp Star that you were talking about right?!'' Fumu coughed even more. ''Yamikage has it right now?!''

''Yes,'' Sir Arthur answered ''And right now, it is in the wrong hands. We need to report this to everyone quickly, or else.'' The knight ran back to the castle, and Fumu followed – still holding semi conscious Kirby her hands.

* * *

**Crystal cave**

''Are you stupid?!'' Meta knight raged, losing his calm attitude, which is rather out of character of him. ''Right now, we gave ourselves away and you gave Kirby sleeping potion without a good reason? You are aware how dangerously close you were to the habitants right?'' This wasn't exactly going as planned.

''Are you done with rambling?'' Yamikage commented dryly, he himself wasn't happy with the result too. ''It is not like we lost anything, right?''

He pointed to the warp star to prove his point. ''It's like you said, everything what we have planned - everyone will know eventually.'' Yamikage sighed angrily and continued ''Y'know you are just like your father when you are being stubborn.'' He lightly teased.

Meta knight growled at the comment, not amused. His eyes briefly glowing red, but he regained his usual demeanor; it was wise to ignore that comment. He needed to move on, think further, and walked in circles as he was thinking.

He can't return to the castle, because right now knowing his old mentor the castle territory is now an enemy one. It would unwise to spy too, since the GSA commanders were trained in that field to catch the spies. Star warriors have an extremely advanced senses, and especially when matured.

Perhaps they were already planning to locate the crystal, if they would find it - everything would be over. Meta knight's eyes dulled at the thought. Yamikage sat on the rock close the crystal, playing with his shuriken again.

''I am getting irritated of this thing, this thing gives me a headache.'' Yamikage was not bothered by the events moments ago, and noticed that his ally wasn't giving any comments.

Then the ninja observed the silent knight, ''How do you plan to cleanse the corruption from the crystal?''

_**''You don't.''** _a sudden harsh voice boomed in their ears. Both startled, Meta knight said as first. ''Show yourself!''

_This couldn't be-?!_ Meta knight thought.

**_''Fools, very soon I will be destroying you all!''_**

* * *

_DEDEDE'S THRONE ROOM._

''I do not understand. Why would Sir Meta knight siding with Yamikage?'' Fumu voiced, everyone was here. Even the disinterested king and Escargon.

''If he wanted to side with Demon beasts, why was he toying with us before?!'' Dedede commented, he slammed his fist on Escargon's head. The king has a point, why would Meta knight stand in their way while they pulled out the demon beasts if he really sided with someone from the other side?

''Would it be possible that Meta knight was possessed by the crystal, like Kirby was?'' Sirica asked, but Sir Arthur knight shook his head.

''Is it true that Warp Star has returned?!'' Captain Dee replied, his gigantic eye is glowing full of curiosity.

''What is with the whole corruption thing? Don't we need to destroy the crystal right now?''

''Where is the traitor?!''

''Calm down everyone!'' Dakonyo roared, everyone flinched and stopped questioning. The drill sergeant sighed. ''Haven't you learnt nothing from two years ago?'' he was especially pointing out to Fumu and the rest who where on the island. ''No questions until the higher ups are done talking!''

''So everyone have to listen to me! Ha!'' Dedede bellowed, but all the death glares did call him a bit down strangely enough.

''When it comes to war, your Majesty.'' The drill sergeant replied ''You have no such experience when it comes to that.''

Escargon objected ''That is not true! We did fought against Nightmare! We joined with everyone in the Halberd!''

''You know that is very well not true,'' Sir Falspar sighed, his hand through his Mohawk hair. ''You were working with him in the past, and you have to be VERY grateful that I am not cutting your stupid head any soon.'' He threatened with a gleeful face.

''Falspar,'' Nonsurat scowled, Falspar only laughed. ''I am only half joking!'' But not everyone could laugh about it. Everbody, except the hardened war soldiers, was anxious what will happen next.

''Sir Dragato knight, what is the status right now?'' The leader questioned, while everybody was calming down. Sir Arthur Knight's voice seems to have the power to influence people, hence that they were all closely listening to what the commanders had to say.

''Excellent, sir.'' The indigo colored Star warrior reported ''It seems we've found the crystal location thanks to the … _demon beast finder_.'' He had difficulties to spell out such a ridiculous name. But Escargon was glowing with pride as he felt as his usefulness was fulfilled.

''Good,'' Sir Arthur pointed at his soldiers, ''From now on, everything will be very dangerous. We do not know of Meta knight and Yamikage's intentions and I want the civilians to stay here.'' The leader instructed. ''The commanders will be coming with me, and the rest will stay here to report the situation if necessary.''

''If you don't mind me asking,'' Fumu questioned modestly '' ''What are you going to do, Sir Arthur Knight?''''

''I am going to find the crystal and return Warp star in the right hands.'' He held up the Demon beast finder and the GSA commanders left the castle.

Escargon was glowing with pride, while Dedede was looking irritated. Fumu was in doubt, and Kirby was very confused.

_So he wasn't wrong about his mentor?_

* * *

**_PREVIEW:_**

**_Sir Arthur Knight's eyes widened as he saw the familiar shining crystal he saw so many of it in the war. _**

**_''I need you to listen to me,'' Meta knight said carefully. ''No matter what you think of me, I need you to listen to this.'' _**

**_''What is left of Meta knight,'' Sir Arthur said in a grave voice ''Is his knight's honor.'' He paused to let the information sink in. ''He will be no more a part of GSA.''_**

**_''I am so disappoint in you. Meta knight.'' Meta knight flinched at the harsh words, this is first time Fumu didn't use the title. She was aware of his removal from the army. Understandable but a foolish comment. If she was taunting him in any way and her words were getting into him, then her very life is gambling on it._**

**_''Poyo.,.'' Kirby sorrowfully gazed at the warp star in Yamikage's hand._**

**_''I believe it's time to repay the debt, little star warrior!'' _**

* * *

**_Cliffhanger.. huehue._**

**_Reviews are welcome. It goes to many directions so I will summarize the next chapter. So don't worry about it if it is a bit confusing._**

**_Some of you people might have figured out who the mysterious person in their dreams is. ;-) _****_  
_**

**_Remember, the next chapter may take a while because of school._**


	5. The good, bad and the fools

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Chapter packed with action! As promised from the earlier preview…_**

**_SUMMARY: _**

**_Due to strange occurrences that are caused by the crystal, many bad things happened in Dreamland. _**

**_Sirica and Knuckle Joe's ship suddenly exploded, so the duo was unable to leave._**

**_Kirby accidentally discovered that Meta knight is allied with Yamikage. Kirby fought Meta knight and the fight brought a lot of consequences. However Meta knight was willing to explain his actions, but Yamikage insisted that they had no time. _**

**_Sir Arthur knight took the leader role over the dreamland, and with the rest of GSA commanders, they were on a quest to find the source of the problem: the crystal. _**

**_Meanwhile Meta knight and Yamikage are already at the crystal cave, facing with a strange unknown voice…_**

**_The question is: what will Kirby do right now? How will Kirby handle all of this?_**

* * *

Kirby woke up slowly. The drugs had a still a bit effect on him, because he felt still groggy. While his vision was becoming clearer, he noticed he wasn't sleeping on his own bed. He was in the castle, in a loge bed just next to Bun's bed.

What happened? Kirby inspected his own body. He noticed there was a small cut in his arm. The ninja had an infected shuriken and his body felt limp and numb from the effect.

Kirby frowned. What did actually happened after all of that? He didn't remember. The last things that the pink hero remembered was that he was in Kabu, and when he woke up – he was in throne with everybody asking questions about Meta knight.

_Meta knight… _Kirby let out a sad sigh. What is his mentor doing? Allying with Yamikage? He closed his eyes, remembering all the events with the ninja, with a student who was failing, called Benikage.. How was the ninja doing now nowadays?

The young warrior decided it was time to get up. Kirby slowly walked sleepily to the door to enter the main room. He was surprised that there were so many people here, he didn't hear a sound from them except the low TV buzzing sounds.

Not only the Cappy family were here, but also Knuckle Joe and Sirica.

They were all very silent watching the channel. Kirby assumed that they didn't notice him, so he quietly walked closer so he wouldn't startle them.

''Poy.'' He greeted softly one of his favorite words. Suddenly everyone looked at him, and Kirby felt uneasy at that. They wore all worried looks, and Lady Memu was the first one who commented.

''Hey Kirby,'' the mother's voice sounded very weary, and Kirby noticed that her eyes were extremely red.

''How are you feeling?'' she asked.

Kirby gave them a nod, conforming them that he felt fine. To be honest, Kirby was still progressing all the things that happened. His heart was still hurting of anxiety, especially when thinking about his mentor.

The father of the family, Pamu, was the first who took Kirby out from his thoughts.

''Fumu is missing the whole day, we didn't saw her at breakfast. We are so worried, can you please find her for us?''

''Oooh… what if something happened to her?''

The mother trembled, her tears threatening her eyes ''Oh I want my baby back!'' she cried, her head burying in Pamu's shoulder. Her husband comforted her, and they both looked at Kirby with pleading eyes.

To look at such desperate parents, it was like the sleeping drugs' effect on Kirby was completely disappeared. His head nodded determinately at the parent's request, and he ran quickly out of the castle.

First he ran to the roof, and halted himself at the sight where to ship of Knuckle Joe and Sirica were located.

Not there was anything anymore, of course. The only remaining thing was the black stain of the explosion.

Many things happened, and Kirby was not exactly sure or he was managing it well. His mentor was now a possible victim of the crystal, or he was all willing with Yamikage. Kirby felt conflicted with himself, nobody seemed to blame him thought, which confused Kirby greatly…

It was as there was a greater force behind all of this events. The GSA was even here, Kirby remembered. The situation has become very serious, but the question is actually: what is everybody doing?

And now Fumu was suddenly gone, what was she thinking?

Where could she possible be?

Or wait… The little pink warrior halted himself as a realization hits him.

_Oh no,_

Fumu was going to speak with Meta knight!

* * *

**''****You fools! ****_very soon I will be destroying you all!''_****''**

The voice boomed loudly in the cave. The crystal was glowing so bright, that their eyes were temporarily blinded. The ninja growled, such trick shouldn't affect him!

''Show yourself!'' Meta knight cried, his voice was almost inaudible due to the loud earthquake that crystal caused.

**_ ''__You can't cleanse the crystal!'' _**

With that, Meta knight could hear the ninja disappear, leaving the knight alone. He was unsure where Yamikage went, but he knew that the ninja was powerless in a situation like this. Leaving the situation seemed the best idea. So Meta knight decided to copy his idea and grasped his navy blue cape, and covered himself with it. He used the dimensional cape ability to escape, and warped himself out from the cape.

Surely, his cape couldn't transport far ranges, but it was far enough to teleport himself outside of the cave, which was already effective enough. The light that radiated from the crystal seemed have dimmed severally as it knew that they were gone. Standing before the cave entrance Meta knight was able to see the crystal again, without blinding his eyes.

The unknown voice from the crystal was silent again, but it was still taunting in his head.

**_''__Fools, will destroy you all!''_**

Meta knight realized that the situation has become worse, not only everyone doubted him when he actually needed their assist the most, it was also that the enemy is coming so much earlier than he predicted.

He feared for everyone's safety so greatly. First in a long time, Meta knight felt truly lost not knowing what he should do. He lowered Galaxia, almost dropping it. The masked knight just sat here, his eyes glowing green deep in thought.

* * *

''Did you feel the earthquake?'' Nonsurat commented, pointing at the direction where the earthquake possible might have been.

''Yes. From now on, I want you three to guard the place around. Note the Star warrior's energy. That way you may track Yamikage and Meta knight. Sir Arthur Knight inspected his best soldiers, Falspar Nonsurat and Dragato, and they all nodded at his command.

With that, the commanders parted their ways and Sir Arthur went to the direction of the cave. Little he did he know, that someone was following him. Sir Arthur knight's eyes widened as he saw a familiar shining crystal, glowing so brightly from the cave. He saw so many of those cursed things in his war. It killed many of his people, and thinking about it made the leader so furious. It was a blasphemy, this unholy things still feed the demon beasts even Nightmare is gone. With angry steps he moved heading to the cave, until he noticed Meta knight he halted himself.

There was a long silence, and the leader inspected his former pupil. Knowing him for so long, he could read a shred of Meta knight's emotion. Well, it wasn't hard to notice that knight was thinking because his glowing green eyes.

Meta knight broke the silence,

''I need you to listen to me,'' Meta knight said carefully, Sir Arthur knight could tell that his visit wasn't unexcepted. ''No matter what you think of me, I need you to listen to this.'' Meta knight didn't face Sir Arthur knight.

''Someone very dangerous is coming,'' he said in a low voice.

''Pray tell me, why are you stopping me right now?'' The leader's eyes carefully inspected his surroundings. ''Where is your … friend?'' his tone very dark, especially on the 'friend' word. Yamikage seems to be nowhere.

''I…''

''What is left of you, Meta knight?'' Sir Arthur knight interrupted with a stern voice. ''Honor?'' With a deep sigh. ''You are sided with an enemy, thus you are siding Nightmare's former ally, a murderer.''

''Is it Friends?'' He continued, as his own eyes narrowing as Meta knight didn't flinch a bit of his words. ''Family?'' He was entering a dangerous zone, the leader knew that.

''Face it, you have none anymore. So what drives you to do such trivial action?'' Sir Arthur knight's voice held no arrogance however, but the atmosphere has become severely tense.

Fumu was watching all of this from afar, and unlike Meta knight, she flinched at the leader's hard words. She wondered how Meta knight stays so calm at such unpleasant moment. He knew that the knight held high regards of the commanders, they helped him with the Nightmare invasion after all. Without them,they probably haven't survived.

_What happened between those two?_

''With what rights do you have to speak with me?''

Meta knight is still silent, his posture is like an stone statue. The masked knight knew that his leader wasn't done talking.

''Are you … perhaps …striving for power?''

Meta knight held his hand as he wanted to point out something, but his mouth couldn't form words. When Sir Arthur knight could see Meta knights hands, which was normally always covered in his cape – he saw it was trembling.

''I … am not like him.'' He replied. ''I will be never like him..'' But he didn't sound anything more confident, his eyes was turning into a color that Sir Arthur hasn't seen in a long time.

It was purple.

''Then why did you left us in the dark from the possibly danger for so long? Why didn't you warn us about the crystal?'' Sir Arthur knight said with an icy voice. ''The way I see it, Meta knight, that you just completed an act of betrayal.''

The knight didn't respond.

There was a long silence again. Meta knight could hear Sir Arthur deeps sighly as he saw a slight sadness twinkling in his eyes. His eyes also showed regret, and deep disappointment.

''What is left of Meta knight,'' The leader said in third person. ''Is his knight's honor.'' He paused to let the information sink in. ''He will be no more a part of GSA.''

''Sir,'' Meta knight said with all courage he could mutter, even the news torns him ''I do not know who corrupted the crystal, but all the time I needed to protect it …'' his arguments was too weak, pathetic. Meta knight knew all of this, but he needed to listen! ''All what I did, was with a purpose! The more people held the knowledge of the crystal, the more dangerous.''

''What have you _done?'' _The leader gave a sound of disbelief, surprised the crude comments of his former pupil. ''Don't you understand that you left us _all the time_ out with _such important information_?!''

Fumu was confused by this discussion. Meta knight seems to be banned from the GSA, which is a big shocking news of course. But why was Meta knight more taken aback when it comes to talking about power then the actual fact that he is no more a part of GSA? Fumu frowned deeply, why was he so keen on protecting the crystal? It was time she found out, and so she hid no more. She would straight ask the knight questions, she was tired of this mysterious game.

* * *

_No no no. Fumu couldn't be that stupid! For the first time in his life, Kirby doubted Fumu's intentions. Fumu is smart, but she could a bit reckless sometimes._

He ran so fast as his own feets could carry to Whispy wood, but the pink warrior suddenly felt over something. He quickly regained his posture and looked behind to see where he actually fell from…

A feet?

And then the pink warrior looked up to the person who let him fall, and he was frightened what he saw.

''I believe it's time to repay the debt, little star warrior!'' The enemy threw a shuriken, almost hitting the star warrior. ''As promised,'' the figure laughed haughtily at his own comment.

But Kirby of course didn't share his humor, and ran away so hard as he can. Yamikage! Oh boy… could his timing be any better?

''Are you running away again?'' Yamikage sneered. ''Pity, I thought you wanted this?'' Kirby gasped as the ninja held out a familiar little star in his hand.

''I thought you would put an interesting fight,'' he grinned evilly. ''If you are willing to take this of course.'' He stood here, waiting for the star warrior attack.

''Poyo…'' Kirby sorrowfully gazed at the warp star in Yamikage's hand. He was conflicted or he should take the Warp star or Fumu.

_If he could take the warp star, it would be much easier to find Fumu. _The pink warrior thought.

''Poyo!'' Kirby's eyes glowed with determination. He was sure he would take the warp star. This ninja isn't strong as Nightmare, so the chance of winning was greater for Kirby. Or so the little warrior thought.

''I like those eyes… that's so much better.'' Yamikage's eyes were glittering dangerously.

* * *

''Uh…'' Fumu felt suddenly less confident as she saw composure of Meta knight. She never saw the knight so helpless, he even seems broken utterly sad by hearing the news that he wasn't a part of something he fought for his ... probably whole life. Fumu pitied him, but her resolve of solving the mystery didn't waver.

The knight slowly turned around to face the girl, ''What is it Fumu? I assumed you couldn't hold in your curiousity?'' he commented emotionlessly.

Fumu felt instantly embarrassed of his comment, but asked her question anyway. She was so accustomed of the knight's strange way of holding a conversation.

''W-Were you the one who .. made Knuckle Joe and Sirica' explode?''

''Yes.'' The knight replied without hesitation. He wondered how to girl figured out so quickly, but it did not matter anymore.

''Y..you also ordered Sword and Blade not to help them?''

''Obviously.''

While this conversation was held, Meta knight watched as his former leader entered the cave.

''Why do you protect the crystal?'' Fumu held her hands, she needed to know this. But the knight was still eerily quiet.

''From what I've heard, the crystal did nothing but cause destruction. I know that Kirby was mind-warped from the crystal, and that the warp star returned and you guys have it…'' she continued ''I… cannot help but feel so disappointed in you, Meta knight.'' Meta knight flinched; this is the first time that the girl didn't use his respective title. Understandable, but a foolish comment. He was already in a horrible mood, and if the girl was taunting him in anyway, her very life is gambling on it, the knight thought coldly.

''Just... I thought we were friends.'' Fumu's eyes bore in Meta knight's blank eyes. ''I thought… you as a good friend actually. I never thanked you properly for training Kirby and defeating Nightmare…'' then she trembled, unsure or she was afraid or it was sadness. She assumed it was the latter. ''Kirby looked up to you, so do I and the rest of the village.'' Fumu told him, her own visible gulp could be heard.

''Why are you doing any of this? This isn't you…!'' She was beginning to feel frustrated, her impatience was almost getting better of her. Oh how she hated when the knight didn't give her any questions!

Meta knight understood that the girl loved Kirby dearly, like a sister. His eyes softened at her attempts to defending him. But she shouldn't be involved in a situation like this; she was way too young to understand. He wanted to answer but was interrupted by a loud yell.

''Soldiers,'' Sir Arthur knight's voice was loud, as he was attempting to regroup the soldiers. He found the crystal, Meta knight assumed. ''It is time we destroy the crystal!''

With that Meta knight turned around, his back facing Fumu and walked to the GSA commanders. They all stood before the entrance, ready to enter and destroy the crystal with their weapons.

Meta knight unsheathed his sword, and a loud cackle of thunder from the weapon emerged causing the soldiers looking at him. Fumu gasped, what is he thinking?!

''If you keep up this façade, you'll confirm us that you are siding with Nightmare.'' Sir Arthur knight was the first to comment at his aggressive stance, and also unsheathed his own sword, along with the other soldiers. ''If you don't turn your sword, we won't hesitate to kill you.''

Fumu screamed ''META KNIGHT!'', she ran to him wanting to stop before they fight each other. But she stopped herself when she heard him say. What is hell is he doing?

''I may be no part of GSA, but as a knight I will always hold my promise. I swore to protect Kirby.'' He said, ''even it means an act of betrayal, even it means my loyalty or my own life.''

And somehow, after all the horrible things – the duel between the two star warriors, the return of the ninja, and the betrayal, Fumu knew she could trust him just because of that one sentence. It wasn't because she was naïve, quite the opposite. It was the tone of his voice she could pick up:

It was tingle of fear and sadness.

Fumu couldn't bear to look at this fight, with her hand covering her face and the girl ran away, as far she could be from the fight. But she heard other screams, but it wasn't coming from the knights. She ran to that direction. It was very close to the other fight, what is going on?!

''Kirby!" she gasped as she saw him fighting with Yamikage; the little star warrior was fully covered of scratches. But that didn't stop Kirby, as he inhaled a shuriken from the ninja. Fumu vaguely wondered why the warrior didn't run away but she quickly noticed the warp star in the ninja's hand.

Kirby changed in Ninja Kirby, and from nothing the star warrior pulled out three shurikens from his back. With a deep frown of concentration he threw a very accurate aim, but the ninja already disappeared from that point.

Kirby copied him, and the field was empty for a while. The ninja appeared first, gasping for breath. ''You can't stay invisible forever!'' he shouted. ''I will find you!'' The ninja summoned a giant wind with strange posture as he cried ''Fuujin no jutsu!''

''Poyooo!'' Kirby appeared again his stealth couldn't hold because of the strong wind, as he taken by surprise. His arms helplessly struggled in air, then he was falling.

''Kirby!'' Fumu ran to the star warrior to catch him, she pushed herself forward and fell on her knees – catching the small warrior just on time. ''Ouch… luckily you didn't become heavy, after all those years '' she commented, and the star warrior grinned. Kirby was relieved to see that Fumu was okay, and he gave her biggest grin he could manage without hurting his wounds.

The duo stood here, hugging each other with a big relief.

''I sense disturbance in air,'' Yamikage seems to pause himself from the fight. ''I can hear… swords…''

Fumu glared at the ninja, ''Yes Meta knight is fighting with the GSA soldiers.'' She remarked sharply, ''But you don't seem too happy to hear the news.''

The ninja growled, not knowing how to respond. He decided to depart and with a smoke bomb he left. Fumu coughed of the smoke and covered her eyes to prevent irritation as Kirby did the same.

Fumu was confused by the ninja's reaction, but it really seemed that the two were friends and Yamikage was clearly unhappy to hear that his friend was fighting, with a big disadvantage too. Four against one, no matter how great the swordsman, is almost impossible to win.

She noticed there was something shining in the darkness of smoke; the girl walked carefully headed to the light and then she smiled to the sight.

''Seems finally we have some luck,'' Fumu grinned, ''Yamikage seems to forget this,'' she held up the warp star to the star warrior,

''We can fly back to the castle to warn Knuckle Joe and Sirica!''

Kirby jumped with joy and agreed wit the girl. Seeing the warp star back to their side made the pink warrior really happy, and warm inside.

* * *

Yamikage cursed their luck. The crystal was found by GSA, the things went downhill. He ran with almost an impossible speed to the fight and threw a shuriken to interrupt Sir Arthur knight's first attack.

''I see that you joined the fight,'' he said darkly, his sword flinched back of the sheer force from the shuriken throw. ''No matter, I will stop you too and end you both in here.''

''Such irony,'' Falspar chuckled, ''Both of you star warriors will die in this peaceful land. After we got rid of the crystal, demon beasts will be here no more.''

''Not only the star warriors!'' another voice inquired, and Meta knight was genuinely surprised to see his loyal assets again. ''We are here too, you won't let you touch the crystal!''

'"Soldiers,'' Sir Dragato argued, ''Stay out of this, we will not harm you. If you join them, you are making a grave mistake.''

''Following our lord was the best choice we ever made in our life,'' Sword remarked angrily at his comment, ''We will gladly sacrifice our life for him, no matter what.''

''Sword… Blade…'' Meta knight grimaced. He felt very grateful to have such loyal friends in his life, but they were both so young…and yet…

''I know what you are trying to say, sir.'' Blade said to his leader, ''But we will not change our mind. We will stay at your side, even we do not know fully your intentions. We will always follow you, no matter what.'' he repeated what Sword said.

''You are all fools,'' Sir Arthur commented. 'Don't you see you are siding a demon beast?!" With a low growl ''two demon beasts in fact, even the other one isn't a born one!''

''Actually you are incorrect,'' Yamikage commented, he sheathed his own ninja blade. ''But what does blood matter? What it matters is the choice you make.'' Yamikage's red eyes narrowed as he stood closer to Meta knight.

They were both protecting each other back, as they were surrounded by four commanders. Yamikage knew he couldn't escape from this one. He had to fight back with Meta knight.

''And you are saying?'' Nonsurat held his shining axe, his posture seemed calm but his appearance was not friendly. ''You are protecting the crystal, thus you are protecting Nightmare's belongings.''

''No matter!'' Falspar cried, ''It's time to make an end of those traitors!'' He charged forward, along with the others and the blades clashed. Sword staggered back of the powerful blow from the commander, and almost was too late to defend himself with another swift blow.

* * *

**Dedede castle**

''What are you saying?'' Knuckle Joe bumped his fist, ''they are fighting out here without us?!'' Kirby nodded.

''Yes! Meta knight and Yamikage are fighting against the commanders!'' Fumu still didn't know of Sword and Blade assist, ''Please stop them, surely there must be a way to stop this conflict!''

''Let's go,'' Sirica commanded at hearing the news, ''Can you tell us where they are?'' she faced the girl.

Fumu opened her mouth, but before she could respond she hesitated. These guys are the members of GSA, right? They wouldn't kill him right?

''They… are .. in the whispy wood…'' The girl agreed of make an end of this. ''There is also a crystal nearby, I saw it.. '' Fumu gulped, hoping she made a good choice.

''Let's destroy it,'' Knuckle Joe grinned arrogantly.

* * *

**Did Fumu made a good choice? Will Knuckle Joe and Sirica fight against Meta knight and Yamikage? Oh my goodness, why isn't Meta knight just telling what he's doing to spare all the trouble?**

**Such melodramatic.**

**Thank you for waiting ****J****I'll respond to the reviews later! Sorry for any spelling and grammatical mistakes.**

**Greetings -**


	6. Mind, heart and instinct

**CHAPTER 6**

**It's always nice to read such awesome reviews. Though, I'm not afraid to have some constructive comments ^^**

**This chapter was incredibly hard for me to write. Why? Very simple: the anime didn't reveal a lot of some characters well… ****_character, _****so it's hard to tell what kind of person they are. Thus I have to make up everything – which is of course a fun part of fanfiction but it doesn't make any easier.**

**I'm mostly talking about the characters who plays a minor role. They has their screen time for like five minutes in hundred episodes? (I'm also including the time of the toys of GSA soldiers).**

**Thank you for patience, and I hope you can still enjoy the story without confusing you. Still from now on I can't guess how big this story will be, but I can tell it's getting somewhere (eheh). Again: don't be afraid to leave a review, I love to hear what you think about this!**

* * *

_**The previous chapter summary: **_

_**Fumu flew back to the castle with Kirby's warp star and told the Demon hunters, Sirica and Knuckle Joe, that the star warriors were fighting among each other in Whispy woods. Thus meanwhile Meta knight, his loyal soldiers and Yamikage are teaming up against the GSA commanders. **_

Sir Arthur knight hoped that this day would never come, the day that the star warriors have to fight amongst each other. But this was a bit more complex situation; he was facing an old friend, former soldier, his former pupil even.

He still don't know the motive of his pupil. Why would Meta knight protect the crystal that is causing destruction? Whom what he has heard, Kirby even fought against Meta knight. From what Sir Arthur knight could guess, is that the poor pink warrior was influenced by the crystal's effects.

But what bothered Sir Arthur knight the most is; why didn't Meta knight report the GSA about this serious situation? However it was not the first time he held a secret from his own allies. How _long time ago_ was it already? The day he took Meta knight in?

A very_ very_ long time ago.

It was middle in the war. Sir Arthur knight remembered they were discussing about the battle plans. He also remembered it was a very cold planet. It was always freezing, so it was a brief stay – only to assist some home planets who were damaged from the war.

_ ''__We conquered some places, but we are unsure or we could save all populations from the claws of demon beasts. Nightmare already send so many of his forces to this planet.'' Sir Dragato commented, while every member's gazes were fixed upon the battle plan. Luckily they could discuss inside a warm tent, while outside storm was raging._

_'"__Sir,'' A low voice from outside. _

_''__Come in,'' Sir Arthur knight answered. He didn't bother to turn around, because he recognized the voice._

_As he excepted, Sir Falspar knight entered. He wasn't a commander at that time, but a drill sergeant._

_''__We found some possible recruiters, but I am unsure to take some of them in.'' _

_Sir Arthur knight raised his eyebrows. Sir Falspar was a very social man, he was sharp when it comes to recognizing character. So it must be clearly bothering him._

_''__They are…'' Falspar knight scratched his head. ''Perhaps a little too young. But..'' Sir Arthur knight narrowed his eyes, as he was sure that wasn't the main reason. If Falspar was unsure of taking them in, then he will have to meet them himself._

_''__I want you to all stay here,'' the leader commanded to his commanders. ''and you will show me those… people.'' Falspar nodded at his request and led him the way._

The first thought was actually to bring them there, but that could be dangerous. Sir Arthur knight was very careful when it comes to recruiting new people, because he couldn't afford betrayers in his army.

_The two star warriors walked outside of the camp. Sir Arthur knight quietly listened to his surroundings. Mostly those soldiers were eating or celebrating their small victory from a small battle in their tent – everything that was hard to miss. Sir Arthur followed Sir Falspar until he halted himself._

_ ''__There they are.'' Falspar knight halted for a moment, and slowly entered in a small tent._

_A small navy blue star warrior backed a little off from the sight of the full armored leader. Sir Arthur knight inspected him. No doubts it's his species, and he noticed the stranger was holding an infant. No wonder why Sir Falspar has doubts with this one. They're both children, for Nova sake!_

_''__We've found them lying in the snow.'' Sir Falspar explained, while the gaze of the strange puffball pierced through them. ''He doesn't seems to remember anything, and he doesn't seem to be lying either.'' _

_The navy blue child has strange appearance. While Sir Arthur knight has seen many of his species, this one was extraordinary. It was very rare to have wings among his species, especially those white eyes._

_Actually, even if it is somehow a rare genetic mutation, those wings were mostly feathered. This one has wings like a bat. _

_Interesting._

_''__Sir?'' _

_Sir Arthur knight turned to his drill sergeant and requested him to leave them both alone. _

_''__Do you… have a name?'' he asked the small child._

_The dark skinned child kept himself quiet, however Sir Arthur knight could see trace of fear in his eyes. This boy doesn't trust people quick. What could have happened to him?_

_Let's try an another question. ''Do you remember anything.. at all?''_

_''__I know you're the leader.'' Came the quick response, surprising the leader. But to his disappointment the mysterious puffball doesn't continue. Also his voice was emotionless, does he somehow fear him?_

_The leader took a deep breath. He is a very busy man; there were so many things to do and no time. But recruiters were crucial for his army, but this Star warrior has no name, and the other is still a baby. And i__f it's a baby, then it must have a family. An adult star warrior are mostly send from the stars according from the legends, or just born from a family._

_But it was also a possibility that the star warrior is created by Nightmare, making him a perfect spy. _

_Sir Arthur knight frowned deeply, glad he was wearing a mask. Because if the navy blue child is a spy, why would Nightmare also send a small infant? The theory doesn't add. Nightmare makes only soldiers. Not weak creatures. He throws them away like trash._

_Then the leader came with a new idea. The best way to watch over someone is to take him in by himself._

_''__Can you..'' The navy blue quiet child voice took him out of his thoughts, while revealing a pink star warrior from his hand. ''Please protect my little brother?'' While he certainly didn't except such request, Sir Arthur knight knew that such one was impossible._

_''__I won't promise anything son.'' Sir Arthur knight answered, his voice full of sincerity. This boy does truly want to protect his little brother ''We will leave this place very soon, we can't stay here anymore. However it's possible to send him faraway to a safe place.''_

_Soon, they put the pink infant in the Star cradle, and send him off the space._

_''__Will I ever see Kirby again?'' The child murmured sadly, wrapping himself with his bat wings. He clearly disliked that he had to separate from his only sibling. The ship of his little brother disappeared from both their sights. B__oth star warriors were silent. From now on, they could only pray for Kirby's safety._

_''__I'm sure you will, Meta.''_

_Years later…_

_Jecra told him Meta knight sword fighting was outstanding, an ability that is actually not very rare when it come to his species - since they are born warriors after all. Sir Arthur knight wasn't much around the infant star warrior lately. The leader told Jecra to watch over Meta knight in case he did anything suspicious._

_Sometimes he wonder or Meta knight is truly a demon beast after all. Sir Arthur knights knows Nightmare personally. Judging from his experience, Meta knight seems to have inherited his manner of wrapping his cape. But still, the most notable points are his wings, and the color changing eyes._

_From the beginning he had always doubts with Meta knight, and it his worries didn't lessen. __His wings couldn't be of a star warrior. And he never heard of a color changing eyes star warriors._

_After long thinking, Sir Arthur knight had a plan: He would order one of his most powerful warrior, Garlude, to find the Galaxia sword with his pupil. He would tell her, when she will get hold of the sword, she would give his pupil the sword for a little while._

_No matter how much Nightmare tried, it was impossible to give a monster star warrior's power. His power could do numerous things, but giving a demon beast star warrior powers is an impossible task. _

_From the legends, all true star warriors could wear the legendary sword. After all, the holy Race of Light forged the legendary sword, if his pupil couldn't wear the sword then Sir Arthur knight will be required to assassinate him._

_Garlude would test Meta knight with giving the holy sword._

_A demon beast wasn't welcome in his army of course; he couldn't afford one more spy or a disloyal soldier. His army was already in more than enough danger. _

_He won't take any risk when it comes to safety of his own people._

_While the mission was accomplished a few days later, Meta knight returned with the legendary sword alone. His successful return wasn't a cheerful one; even on that day many soldiers respected him._

_Sir Arthur knight remembered when he invited his pupil to his room._

_''__What happened?'' He questioned him, while inspecting him for any signs of any suspiciousness. Since Meta knight wore a mask nowadays, it was much harder to read any of his emotions – he does control his eye color most of the times. _

_''__It is a terrible lost,'' Meta knight told him with a grave voice, which surprised Sir Arthur knight greatly, knowing that his pupil didn't open up easily – or actually never does. ''She died honorably, but … she is a mother of a child.'' His eyes flickered into a dark blue color._

_His shoulders slumped in as he continued:_

_''__It was horrible, Garlude managed to get hold of Galaxia, but it rejected her.'' he handed over the sword to his leader. ''She died just alone of sheer incredible power from the sword, I do not know why I am able to wear this!''_

_Sir Arthur knight stood here in completely shock, after Meta knight revealed the legendary sword to him. Not only he lost one of his best soldiers, but she wasn't able to wear the sword? She had the power, and he certainly didn't except her dying._

_And there was his pupil, the one he always doubted to let him live – always watching over him hoping that he didn't made a foolish decision to take him in. His doubts of Meta knight's strange origin was cleared, he clearly has a heart of a true warrior._

_His pupil was even struggling with himself, doubting himself or he did the right thing. And here, Sir Arthur knight was suspecting him because he was unsure of his origin. _

_''__You did what you could do, Meta knight.'' The GSA leader replied after a long painful silence and thinking, ''I am truly sorry for sending you into a such dangerous mission.'' He closed his eyes gravely with a deep sorrow, when thinking of the female warrior. ''It was my fault to underestimate such mission.'' Sir Arthur knight put off his helmet, a rare perform among the soldiers but it was a sign of respect, while his grieving eyes is boring into the soldier's._

_ ''__She shall be not forgotten, she saved you with her life and you better wear the legendary sword to fight... for her ...and for the other fallen.''_

_''__Sir-''_

_''__I want you to wear the sword with pride, soldier.'' The leader interrupted him with a bit more firm and deadly serious voice. ''As long your wear the sword in your possession, the Nightmare Enterprises cannot finish their conquest of space.''_

_''And… you are free to go now. **Sir meta knight.''**_

* * *

Bun just finished his homework, and now he isn't bored. No, to be exact: he is UTTERLY bored.

With a gigantic yawn, the cappy boy lazily walk to the window and gazed outside. Maybe he should just go to the village, just to see or there were interesting things going on. And he also wondered what is Fumu taking so long?

Where was everyone anyway? Even Knuckle Joe and Sirica aren't there, is it not like they have actually things to do being crash landed in the first place.

After a few minutes Bun arrived at the village, he decided to visit Mabel the fortune-teller first. She has always interesting things to tell.

When he entered her giant and well-decorated tent, he notices she was already busy gazing in her glass globe.

'Hey mabel,'' he greeted casually, as he walked in. ''What are you doing?''

''Oh hello Bun,'' she greeted back and gave him a friendly smile, she was so busy focusing that she missed the boy walking in ''I can ask you the same thing?''

''Well it's not like you can SEE the future any way, and I am earlier with asking questions.. soo…'' The boy gave her a thumbs up, ''What's up?''

''Hmmm…'' The fortune teller's concentration went back to her item and gave her glass globe a few soft knocks, as she was trying to fix a dysfunctional thing. ''That is not entirely true, Bun. I do see things, but they are mostly too vague to make out a clear vision.''

''Really? What do you see then now?'' he was genuinely curious, if she could see the future, could she also see where to others are now?

''Right now… I see... Ah? How strange…'' the cappy woman murmured some words that were too inaudible for Bun's ears.

''What is?'' Bun narrowed his eyebrows, urging her to continue.

''I'm pretty sure I see a winged… knight. This one has truly.. beautiful angelic wings. I've never saw something so magnificent before…'' his eyes were fully confused on the glass.

''Really? It must a beautiful bird then. Is it perhaps a reflection you see? Because I can see it too!'' Bun replied excitedly.

Mabel's skin turned ten shades white. She gulped visibly, and her hands were shaking.

''Mabel..? Are you okay? You don't look so good…'' the boy noticed that something severely distressed Mabel.

''I- I… it's not a bird…'' she replied with terrified voice, and before the woman lose her consciousness the last thing she said:

''It's… it's behind you…B-Bun!''

* * *

''You both are protecting the crystal, thus you are protecting Nightmare's belongings.'' Nonsurat snarled at Yamikage.

''No matter!'' Falspar cried, ''It's time to make an end of those traitors!'' He charged forward, along with the others and the blades clashed. Sword staggered back of the powerful blow from the green skinned warrior and almost was too late to defend himself with another swift blow. Meanwhile Blade wanted to assist him, but he was stopped by Sir Dragato following with Nonsurat.

Yamikage growled. Were those Star warriors truly too blind to see the truth? He felt his body burning with rage, and his eyes longs to see blood. His shuriken is shining dangerously, and taunting Sir Arthur knight.

_I will kill him._ Yamikage bites on his tongue, his rage toward Sir Arthur knight. Painful and slow._ Like he did to him. _

_His own family died by his hands. It's all his fault. He will PAY for his sins._

''Yamikage, no!"' Meta knight cried to his friend while he was trying to block himself from Nonsurat powerful blows. But it was already too late, his friend already threw his own shuriken to the GSA leader.

And a few second later, a shriek could be heard. Yamikage smiled at his sweet victory, but his happiness could only last for a few seconds.

Because the shriek didn't come from the leader. Sir Arthur knight successfully blocked the shuriken. The victory never came.

''Fools.'' he said with a menacing voice. It was clear he snapped.

Meta knight was sure he never saw his former mentor so angry before. ''You made me draw Excalibur. You will die by my own hands, but I will assure you it will be quick.''

Meta knight's eyes widened, he could swear that he could feel the pure sheer of power from the sword just by distance. The situation looks bleak to them both right now.

''Yamikage, we have to get out of there, right now!" He panicked, Yamikage didn't move an inch.

''Idiot!" Meta knight screamed, made Sword and Blade flinch – both they never heard their lord using swear words.

''Can't you feel it?'' Yamikage was strangely absent, as he was in trance. ''We were fooled….''

''What the hell are you talking about?'' Meta knight was panicking even more. He couldn't have his friend staying here for a second anymore. Sir Arthur knight was getting closer, running to them ready to slay them both in pieces. And he was certain that Sword and Blade won't hold very long against other two powerful warriors.

''The crystal…'' It was as Yamikage was suddenly snapped from his trance spell. ''We need to get back to the crystal! I heard the voice again…!''

''The voice of our dreams?'' Meta knight gasped. ''That can't be!'' He didn't feel or hear anything?!

''Meta knight, the scream from just a second ago was obviously not from Arthur, but from someone else!" The ninja pressed. ''The crystal.. the voice... it's here!''

His heart tripped a beat, and he realized that his ally was right. He was so busy fretting about fighting those soldiers. But now the village was in grave danger right now.

He glanced at his current opponent, and threw a fast silent Galaxia beam. Nonsurat fortunately backed off, and Meta knight cried:

''Sword and Blade, _come with me!"_

With a swift motion, Meta knight blocked his former mentor's sword. His attempt of disarming Sir Arthur knight didn't work. But at the brighter side his yell gave some seconds of distraction, and that is all he needs,

Within those seconds, he grabbed Yamikage and spread out his dark-violet wings. And with a powerful leap they both dashed over the battlefield, straight to the Cappy village. His loyal assets quickly followed him, successfully escaped the battle.

Needless to say, Sir Arthur knight never has been so confused in his life. ''Allies! Come with me!'' He cried, ''Swiftly, we're going to the village and we have to stop them right now!''

* * *

Kirby is flying with his Star Warp, and gleefully laughed - purely enjoying the flight. He truly missed this! For years he didn't fly, and sometimes he secretly wished his Warp Star would come back even it was for only for one day.

_''KIRBY!"_ The scream was painfully sharp in his ears, because she was close to him.

''Fumu!'' You okawy?'' The girl was just behind him, holding him tightly – not used by this kind of transportation.

''Am too fast?'' Kirby grinned deviously. While he enjoyed this, he also enjoy teasing Fumu. Even he almost forget that she was also flying.

''No it's not that!'' Fumu had to spoil the fun... Kirby frowned. ''Look! The village…'' Then she screamed even harder, making Kirby almost jump off from his warp star. Before he could say one 'poyo'...

''IS THAT MAYOR LEN?!''

Kirby looked down and it was indeed the mayor lying on the ground.

With a pool of blood.

Dead.

Kirby gasped, almost chocked on his own breath at the sight. Fumu was positive that she was going to hurl, but she haven't eaten anything before.

''Kirby, I want to get off,'' she said softly, suprising that she could still even talk. ''I can't...'' she couldn't finish her sentence. Kirby understands and nodded and he slowly steered the warp star and landed close to the body.

''How...?'' Before the shocked girl could get any closer to the body that was Mayor Len, Knuckle Joe and Sirica were behind them halting the girl. Seeing their shocked eyes, Kirby could only guess they were in village before.

''Fumu... Kirby, we've got some bad news...'' Knuckle Joe said with a grim voice.

''Ain't that the understatement of the year?'' Sirica snarled at his poor attempt of a conversation start.

''Well er,'' Knuckle Joe was on verge of panicking, Kirby was still staring in Knuckle Joe eyes - he never saw the warrior stutter before. ''On our way to Whispy wood, we wanted to make sure if everyone was alright...b-because we heard a scream...'' Knuckle Joe was positively that Sirica was fuming and almost growling. ''From what we has seen, five people has died - not so long time ago.''

''Oh.'' Fumu only said numbly, her eyes completely hollow. Kirby saw that her body wasn't functioning of the shock and he caught her before she could harm herself from the fall.

The girl was unconscious. Five deaths in a such short time was too much for her to handle. Kirby wasn't even sure how he's able to stay controlled.

''Who?'' Kirby's voice mature and incredible calm.

''Mayor Len, Mabel, some other cappies... but we couldn't recognise them all...'' Knuckle Joe felt his heart clench as he continued ''I'm so sorry Kirb, if we were here sooner...''

''Murder...''

At that word, Kirby flinched.

''WHO DID THIS?" the pink warrior roared, utterly furious ''WHO KILLED THEM IN COLD BLOOD?'' He was positive that his body was burning with anger, and his eyes were all teared up.

''We don't know... but we can tell that the bodies were murdered...-

- by a sword.'' Sirica finished Knuckle Joe's sentence.

* * *

**Ha yes.**

**Kind of ... progressive really. I promise the next chapter.. something will be revealed.**

**To the next chapter. Any questions, PM me. ;)**


End file.
